Dilema
by Dhita82
Summary: Chapter 8 is up!/"Aku punya liontin juga, lihatlah." Aku mengeluarkan liontinku yang kupakai dileherku. Liontin ini bebentuk bintang, indah sekali./RnR please?
1. Awal Muls

**Naruto selalu punya om MK alias Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dilema original punya aku seorang yaitu istri dari Uchiha Sasuke #digampar :v**

.

.

**Note : Karena banyak yang bingung, jadi aku rombak ulang ceritanyaa, tapi inti ceritanya sama kok **

**Sudut pandang hampir semuanya POV nya Sakura, yang di **_**italic **_**berarti **_**flashback**_** yaa**

.

.

.

Aku dan Sasuke menikah bukanlah karena dasar cinta tetapi karena perjodohan. Dia tak pernah mencintaiku, tak pernah memandangku, tetapi bodohnya aku.

Aku mencintainya.

Mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaiku.

Aku berharap cintaku ini akan terjadi seperti di film-film atau sinetron-sinetron yang sering ibuku tonton. Tetapi, hey ini dunia nyata. Bukan dunia rekaan.

Dan selain itu, semua terjadi ketika Sasuke meminta izinku bukan tetapi memaksaku agar mengizinkan dia menikah dengan wanita lain.

Awalnya aku menolak, tetapi mau bagaimanapun dia seorang Uchiha yang memiliki ego selangit. Akhirnya aku menyerah, aku mengizinkannya. Tetapi aku tak menduga, bahwa yang menjadi istri baru Sasuke adalah dia.

.

.

.

—Haruno Sakura

"_Tapi bu sekolah disana terlalu mahal, aku tidak mau merepotkan ibu dan ayah."_

"_Ibu dan ayah mengerti, tetapi ini demi kebaikanmu Sakura~"_

"_Tapi buu—"_

"_Ibu dan ayah mau kau menjadi orang jika besar nanti, tidak seperti ayah dan ibu. Hanya seorang buruh pabrik yang gajinya pas-pasan."_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Ayolah Sakura sayang~ ibu dan ayah percaya kau mempunyai potensi yang bagus. Kau cerdas, sangat di sayangkan kalau kau tidak bersekolah di sana."_

"_Aku tau itu bu, tetapi bukankah lebih baik uang hasil kerja ayah dan ibu selama ini di tabung untuk masa tua kalian nanti. Kalau aku—"_

"_Semua orang tua mau yang terbaik untuk anaknya sayang~"_

"_Tetapi bu aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian~"_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau kau tidak mau merepotkan kami berdua dapatkan beasiswa di sana, bersekolah di sana dengan baik, jangan membuat masalah, lulus dengan nilai bagus, dan menjadi orang ketika kau sudah besar nanti. Bagaimana?"_

"_Banyak sekali~"_

"_Habis, tadi ibu tawarkan satu hal kau terus berkelit."_

"_Tetapi dua tawaran ibu mempunyai tujuan yang sama."_

"_Tentu, setiap orang tua ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya."_

"_Baiklah~"_

"_Nah begitu dong dari tadi, oh ya cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Ibu juga akan segera berangkat kerja, ayahmu mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang."_

"_Ha'i,"_

_Aku menghabiskan sarapanku, setelah menghabiskan sarapanku aku mengambil tas sekolahku. Ketika aku ingin beranjak pergi, ibuku memanggilku. "Sakura tunggu~"_

"_Ada apa bu?" aku melihat kearahnya, dan ibuku membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang di letakkan pada sebuah map transparan sepertinya itu penting._

"_Itu untuk apa bu?" aku melirik kearah benda yang ibu bawa._

"_Oh ini, ini adalah hasil nilaimu saat kau SMP. Ibu sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Ibu juga sudah mendaftarkanmu, sekarang kau ke sana dan berikan ini pada kepala sekolahnya."_

"_Hasil nilai? Mendaftarkan? Kepala sekolah? Jadi ibu sudah merencanakan ini dari dulu?" seruku tak terima. Jelas saja, aku memang senang bisa bersekolah di tempat elit itu, tetapi hey ini tidak adil._

"_Aa, kau salah. Bukan ibu tetapi ibu dan ayah sudah merencanakan dari dulu."_

"_Apa?" entah bagaimana expresiku saat ini. Ibu mendekatiku, dan menyerahkan dokumen itu padaku._

"_Sudah sudah, shocknya nanti saja. Sekarang kau cepat berangkat, nanti kau terlambat." Ibu mendorongku keluar pintu, aku berjalan tetapi masih memikirkan perkataan ibu. Mengapa aku jadi telat mikir seperti ini? Tetapi ketika aku mencapai pagar kayu rumahku, aku teringat dan segera berbalik. Tetapi karena teriakan ibu aku tidak jadi memberi ucapan yang akan aku ungkapkan._

.

.

"_Sakura ini sudah jam tujuh cepat berangkat!"_

"_Iya bu!"_

.

Dan kehidupan rumit yang sekarang aku jalani, terjadi dimulai saat kehidupanku saat SMA.

.

.

.

"_Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya penjaga sekolah itu._

"_Haruno Sakura."_

"_Kenapa kau disini? Ini SMA bukan SMP." Ia memperhatikanku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakiku. Ya aku tau itu kakek tua, begini-begini aku juga masih bisa melihat normal di gerbang itu yang bertuliskan SMA Konoha. -_-_

"_Saya tau itu pak penjaga sekolah. Tetapi saya kesini ingin memberikan ini pada kepala sekolah." Aku menunjukkan dokeumen yang tertata rapi itu. Pak tua itu mengambilnya dan melihat-lihatnya, ia sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat dokumen-dokumen itu._

"_Nilaimu lumayan juga, jadi tujuanmu kesini dengan seragam SMP dan membawa berkas-berkas nilaimu saat SMP apa?" ia memberikan berkas-berkas itu lagi padaku. Aku mendekap dokumen-dokumen itu di dadaku._

"_Saya ingin mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah ini. Ibu saya sudah mendaftarkan saya minggu lalu, jadi saya kesini hanya memberikan ini sebagai tanda buktinya saja." Aku memperhatikan pak tua itu, dia sudah tua terlihat dari uban-uban yang sudah mulai bermunculan di rambut hitamnya dan juga kulitnya yang sedikit keriput. Kenapa dia tak pensiun dan tinggal bersama anak-anaknya saja yaa?_

"_Tunggu disini sebentar,"_

_Pak tua itu memasuki area sekolah. Aku sedikit mengintip dari celah-celah pintu pagar yang ditutup, dia berjalan menuju arah timur, tepatnya ke arah belakang sekolah dan setelah itu menghilang. Mata emeraldku menyapu semua padangan tampak depan SMA Konoha._

_Memang benar-benar sekolah elit._

_Depannya saja seluas ini, apa lagi di dalamnya. Pantas ibu terus memaksaku untuk sekolah disini. Ketika aku tengah melihat-lihat dari celah pagar, seseorang yang entah siapa itu berdehem di belakangku. Aku segera berdiri tegak dan menunduk._

"_Gomenasai!" _

_Aku membungkukkan badanku sedalam-dalamnya. Aku beranikan untuk membuka mata, dan yang pertama aku lihat adalah sepatu hitam yang sedikit kusam. Kusam? Masa iya anak SMA Konoha sepatunya kusam? Bukannya meremehkan tetapi apa kalian tidak tau kalau mayoritas anak SMA Konoha adalah anak-anak yang mempunyai kantong tebal terkecuali aku._

"_Tak usah sesopan itu padaku Sakura, boleh ku panggil begitu?"_

_Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, mata emeraldku melebar ternyata orang yang berdehem di belakangku tadi adalah pak penjaga sekolah. Tapi dari mana ia lewat? Kalaupun ia lewat seharusnya aku melihatnya, iya kan? Atau jangan-jangan—_

"_Disana terdapat pintu yang kulewati, karena aku sudah tua jadi aku malas membuang energiku yang sudah sedikit menjadi semakin sedikit untuk melewati lapangan seluas itu." Jelasnya. Pak tua itu menunjukkan pintu yang ia jelaskan._

"_O-oh, maafkan saya pak. Saya kira pak penjaga—"_

"_Jangan panggil seperti itu, kesannya saya tua sekali. Panggil saja saya Hashirama." Pak penjaga sekolah yang kuketahui namanya Hashirama itu tersenyum. Melihat sosoknya aku jadi teringat akan kakekku yang telah lama meninggal. _

"_Sakura mengapa melamun?" aku sedikit tersentak ketika Hashirama-jiisan menyentuh pundakku._

"_Eh? Maaf pak penj— maksudku Hashirama-jiisan."_

"_Tak apa, oh ya sebelum kau keruangan kepala sekolah lebih baik kau ganti rokmu dengan ini. Aku takut kau nanti di jahili oleh anak-anak nakal disana." Kakek itu memberikanku sebuah rok yang bertuliskan di pojok bawahnya SMA Konoha dan lambangnya, aku hanya memperhatikan rok yang terlihat lusuh itu._

"_Ini memang bukan rok baru, tetapi setidaknya ini masih layak pakai. Tetapi kalau kau tidak mau pakai ya tidak apa-apa~" aku segera sadar dan mengambil rok itu. Aku tak ingin membuat orang di dekatku kecewa. _

"_Ah! Tidak kok kek, ini roknya masih bagus. Baiklah akan kupakai tetapi memangnya tidak apa-apa?" aku sedikit khawatir, karena aku anak baru disini. Dan aku ingin bertemu dengan kepala sekolah yang notabene adalah guru tertinggi disini._

"_Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau pakai rok SMPmu kau pasti akan dijahili. Pakai saja rokmu double, nanti ketika di ruangan kepala sekolah kau copot rok SMA Konoha ini. Dan bilang saja yang menyuruhmu adalah aku." Hee? Memangnya kakek siapa? Memangnya kepala sekolah ini akan begitu saja menuruti perkataanmu? Oh ayolah bukan maksudku meremehkan tetapi ini, ya sudahlah kupakai saja._

"_Baiklah," aku menuruti permintaan kakek Hashirama ini, entah kesan pertama apa yang akan keluar dari mulut kepala sekolah nanti ketika pertama kali melihatku. _

.

.

.

_Aku segera masuk kedalam SMA Konoha, tampak depan saja sudah luas sebegininya apalagi di dalamnya? Demi ibuku yang mengandungku sembilan bulan, ini jika aku bersekolah di sini dan jika aku kena hukuman di suruh mengelilingi satu lapangan maka mungkin satu menitpun akan terasa melelahkan._

_Bagaimana tidak, baru aku masuk kegedung utama. Di sisi kanan terdapat lapangan softball, di sisi kiri terdapat lapangan sepak bola. Dan di tengah-tengah yang luas sekali ini lapangan aula untuk upacara. Belum lagi gedung itu, itu adalah gedung olahraga basket. Di sebelah sana gedung tempat untuk berenang. Di sebelah sana lagi gedung teater. _

_Astaga!_

_Oke, memang aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang mengenai SMA Konoha, tetapi aku tak menyangka akan seluas ini sekolahnyaaa!_

_Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tetapi murid-murid yang lain tengah belajar, yang ada nanti aku akan di hajar oleh mereka._

_Aku segera menuju keruangan kepala sekolah yang sudah di tunjukkan oleh kakek penjaga sekolah itu. Tetapi di tengah perjalanan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah aku berpas-pasan dengan beberapa murid yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya._

_Sepertinya—bukan tetapi memang mereka anak orang kaya. _

_Terlihat dari apa yang mereka pegang dan apa yang mereka pakai. Aku menunduk dan hendak melewati mereka namun salah satu dari mereka seperti memanggilku._

"_Oi kau yang memakai rok lusuh!" aku diam ditempat dan hendak mengacuhkan mereka namun lagi dan lagi kata kasar itu keluar._

"_Kau tuli hah?! Aku bilang kemari!"_

"_Tapi Karin tadi kau tidak bilang kemari,"_

"_Ish kau ini! Sudahlah disini aku yang berkuasa, atau kau mau tidak menjadi temanku Shion?" aku berbalik dan mendekati dua orang berambut merah maroon dan pirang sedikit pucat itu._

"_Ada apa?" aku memberanikan diri melihat mereka berdua. Dan mereka berdua melihatku dengan tatapan menyelidik._

"_Kau benar anak SMA ini? Kok aku tak pernah melihatmu?" gadis yang bernama Karin –aku mengetahui karena ada nametag di bajunya._

"_Aku anak baru,"_

"_Ohh~ anak baru, tetapi kok kamu kaya anak SMP yaa?" Orang ini punya indra keberapa sih, tau aja aku masih anak SMP,_

"_Dan lagi badanmu kecil tidak terlalu tinggi dan dadamu rata." Jleb rasanya, oh Sakura sabarkan dirimu ini._

"_Dan lagi rokmu—" aku segera menepis tangannya yang hendak memegang rokku. Jika sampai ketahuan apa yang di takutkan oleh kakek akan terjadi. Tuhan! Aku tak mau menjadi bahan bullyan di SMA ini. Aku hanya ingin menjadi anak normal._

_Setelah menepis tangan putih Karin aku segera berlari menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Dan dari kejauahan aku mendengar makian Karin yang di tujukan padaku. _

"_Ah! Kukuku yang cantik! Dasar anak baru tak tau diri!"_

.

.

.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"_Masuk!" Aku memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan kepala sekolah itu. Suara pintu berdecit terdengar, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya duduk disana. Name tag di mejanya bertuliskan Senju Tsunade. Ya dialah kepala sekolah SMA Konoha._

_Tsunade melepaskan kacamatanya dan menaruh pulpen yang sedari ia pakai untuk menandatangani beberapa berkas. Aku segera menutup pintu coklat yang berukiran mahal itu. Aku segera mencopot rok lusuh yang diberikan oleh kakek penjaga sekolah tadi._

"_Kenapa kau melepas rokmu disini hah?!" dan betul saja dugaanku, reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh kepala sekolah. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan atau mungkin lebih bisa di sebut bentakan dari kepala sekolah itu, aku terlebih dahulu melipat rok tersebut dan menaruh di dalam tasku._

_Aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku mendengar suara derapan sepatu hak tinggi mendekatiku. Dan ketika itu aku mendongak betapa terkejutnya aku ketika seorang Senju Tsunade telah di hadapanku. Hampir saja jantungku mau copot dari tempatnya._

"_Kemarikan rok itu!" Tangan lentik kepala sekolah cantik itu mengulur didepan wajahku, takut-takut aku mengeluarkan rok itu dan memberikan padanya. Ia melihat rok lusuh itu, namun membolak baliknya layaknya seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang memilah baju._

"_Dari mana kau dapatkan rok ini? Dan siapa kau, aku tak pernah melihatmu?" tanyanya._

"_Ano pertama-tama gomennasai!" aku membungkukkan badanku sedalam-dalamnya bahkan sampai rambut panjangku hampir terkena sepatu hak tinggi kepala sekolah itu._

"_Are?"_

"_Gomenasai! Saya Haruno Sakura, saya ingin memberikan berkas ini. Ini adalah hasil nilai saya yang diperlukan untuk murid beasiswa. Dan saya memakai rok itu karena kakek penjaga sekolah khawatir jika saya akan di jahili oleh anak-anak." Aku menyerahkan dokumen yang sedari tadi ku dekap. Tentunya aku masih dalam keadaan membungkuk. Tapi lama-lama sakit juga membungkuk lama-lama._

_Aku rasa ia mengambil dokumen yang kuberi. Setelah itu ia mengintrupsiku untuk tidak membungkuk seperti itu. Dia berjalan menuju kursinya dengan kedua tangan yang membawa rok dan dokumen. Aku di suruh duduk didepan mejanya. Dan aku menurutinya._

_Wanita paruh baya itu memeriksa lembaran dokumen itu, ia sedikit tersenyum dan entah mengapa akupun ikut tersenyum. Ia menutup lembaran dokumen itu dan menatapku dalam. "Kau Haruno Sakura dari SMP Konoha?"_

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Yang memenangkan lomba Olimpiade Sains tingkat Nasional?"_

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Juara pertama dalam Turnamen Bola Basket Putri Nasional?"_

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Haruno Sakura yang memenangkan semua bidang akademik maupun non akademik di SMP Konoha?"_

_Aku mengangguk kikuk karena menurutku itu sangat memalukan. Bukan. Bukan begitu tetapi aku merasa aku tak pantas mendapatkan itu. "T-tapi tidak semua cabang aku menangkan,"_

"_Ya sudah itu tidak penting, kau diterima di SMA Konoha. Mulai sekarang kau bisa bersekolah!"_

"_Hah?!"_

"_Kenapa expresimu begitu? Kau harusnya senang karena dapat beasiswa disini. Karena jarang sekali anak-anak yang mendapatkan beasiswa di sini." Ya karena disini tempat anak yang ber-uang, sedangkan murid beasiswa adalah anak yang ber-utang. Nasib sialku akan di mulai dari hari ini sepertinya._

"_Ya,"_

"_Hah kau ini, Shizune!" serunya._

"_Ha'i ada apa Tsunade-sama?"_

"_Siapkan seragam dan semua peralatan sekolah untuk Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah murid beasiswa baru di sini."_

"_Ha'i Tsunade-sama, baiklah Haruno-san mari ikuti saya!" Aku beranjak pergi namun sebelum pergi aku membungkukkan badan ke Tsunade-sama. Aku mengikuti Shizune-san. Sepertinya dia masih jauh lebih muda di banding kepala sekolah. Dan aku bisa tebak dia adalah asisten dari kepala sekolah._

_Ketika aku menutup pintu, ternyata tali sepatuku lepas dan aku meminta Shizune-san untuk menungguku sebentar. "Ano gomenasai Shizune-san, tali sepatuku lepas bisa tunggu sebentar?"_

"_Ha'i silahkan ikat tali sepatumu dulu Haruno-san."_

_Aku membungkuk dan menali tali sepatuku tetapi sama-samar atau sangat jelas ya? Kalau aku mendengar teriakan kepala sekolah yang memanggil kepala sekolah dengan sebutan kakek. Dan mengungkit-ungkit masalah rok. Tunggu yang mengambil rok itukan kakek penjaga sekolah. Tunggu kakek? Berarti penjaga sekolah tadi?_

.

.

.

"_Kakek! Kenapa kau mengambil rokku yang ada digudang __**LAGI?!**__"_

.

.

.

To be Continue

Mind to Review?

Uchiha Dita Fullbuster


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto. Sedangkan aku hanya meminjam karakternyaa~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Anak-anak kalian kedatangan murid baru. Haruno-san silahkan masuk!" aku memasuki kelas baruku, bisa di lihat perbedaan antara aku dan mereka. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Tetapi dua orang gadis tampaknya sedikit terkejut karena kedatangan aku terdengar dari pekikan mereka berdua._

"_KARIN!"/"SHION!" Ucap mereka berbarengan. "KAU?!" Tambah mereka lagi. Aku yang melihat merekapun sedikit terkejut, karena aku tak percaya akan satu kelas dengan mereka._

"_Jangan berisik Karin! Shion! Ini di dalam kelas bukan di dalam bar!" guru yang kuketahui bernama Anko itu menunjuk Karin dan Shion yang duduk bersampingan. Mereka berduapun kembali duduk dengan raut tidak suka._

_Oke aku mulai khawatir dengan mereka berdua, apalagi mereka berdua melihat kearahku dengan tampang yang tidak bersahabat. "Haruno silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."_

_Tarik nafas._

_Buang._

_Tarik nafas_

_Buang._

_Fyuuh~ aku pasti bisa!_

"_Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Saya pindahan dari SMP Konoha. Yoroshiku!" aku berojigi lumayan lama setelah itu aku tegak kembali. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh Anko-sensei akupun mencari tempat duduk kosong._

_Ternyata ada dua bangku kosong dipojok belakang. Aku berjalan menuju dua bangku kosong itu. Baru menaruh tas di bangku pertama aku sudah diancam oleh seorang laki-laki berambut spike. _

"_Hei jangan duduk disitu. Itu tempat Teme! Carilah tempat duduk lain!" Sabar Sakura~ sabar~_

_Aku tak mau mencari masalah, ya sudah aku lebih baik mengalah. "Gomenasai~"_

.

.

.

"_Itu yang namanya Haruno Sakura?"_

"_Iya! Iya! Dia kemarin ingin duduk ditempat Sasuke-kun tetapi langsung diusir oleh Naruto."_

"_Serius?"_

"_Beneran!"_

"_Ish! Gatel banget sih jadi cewek. Udah anak beasiswa, main duduk ditempat duduk Sasuke-kun. Dan kemarin yang gue denger katanya waktu dia pertama kali masuk, dia matahin kukunya Karin!"_

"_Masa?"_

"_Iya! Tanya sama Karin kalo kamu enggak percaya!"_

_Sabar Sakura~_

_Ingat ibu dan ayah Sakura. Kau harus kuat menjalani ini! Ya seperti inilah hari keduaku saat di SMA Konoha. Andai aku lupa dengan harapan ayah dan ibu, aku lebih memilih sekolah di SMA yang biasa-biasa saja. Dari pada harus sekolah di tempat yang elit seperti ini tetapi harus di bully._

_Hey. Aku juga manusia yang mempunyai batas kesabaran. Baru dua hari aku bersekolah di sini bagaimana setahun kedepan. Dan lagi gadis-gadis itu yang menggosipkan aku dengan yang namanya siapa itu sakey? Saskey atau apalah itu aku lupa!_

_Melihat wujud nyatanya saja aku belum pernah, kenapa aku di gosipkan dengan dia? Memangnya dia setampan apa sih? Apakah tampanan dia dari pada Justin Bieber? Apakah manisan dia dari pada buah-buahan yang kusukai? Apakah lucuan dia dari pada boneka teddy bear yang kupunya di kasur kamarku?_

_Ayolah apakah dia sebegitunya sampai di puja dan di puji oleh hampir atau bahkan seluruh SMA Konoha ini? Biarkanlah itu semua terjadi. Aku tak mau membuat masalah, lagian juga aku sudah berjanji dengan ibu untuk lulus tanpa membuat satupun masalah._

_Aku berjalan tertunduk, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan sinis ataupun tidak suka itu padaku. Aku menuju kelasku 3-1 yang berada di lantai tiga. Rasanya capek juga kalau harus naik turun tangga hanya untuk kekantin._

_Ngomong-ngomong, aku dari SMP sudah mendapatkan beasiswa itu dikarenakan salah satu guruku yang bernama Kurenai-sensei. Dia sangat cantik dan juga baik. Dia menawarkan beasiswa padaku dan akhirnya aku hanya menempuh jarak SMP hanya dua tahun setelah itu aku lulus dengan nilai yang lumayan membanggakan._

_Saat mau memasuki tahun ajaran baru, aku masuk di SMA yang biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi karena biaya untuk sekolah dan kehidupan antara aku, ayah, dan ibu tidak tercukupi kami harus terlilit hutang. Untuk membantu orang tuaku, aku berhenti dari sekolah._

_Aku bekerja full time. Dan itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Satu tahun aku jalani kehidupanku ini. Namun bangkai yang di sembunyikan baunya pasti akan tercium juga. Aku ketahuan oleh ayah dan ibuku saat aku sedang bekerja._

_Karena mereka curiga karena setiap aku pulang sekolah selalu saja kecapean. Ayah dan ibu kala itu terlihat marah besar kepadaku. Karena aku tak menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai anak dengan baik. Tetapikan niatku hanya membantu mereka._

_Uang gajiku yang selama ini aku simpan akhirnya aku berikan pada mereka. Memang jumlahnya tak terlalu banyak tetapi setidaknya lumayan untuk membayar hutang keluargaku. _

"_Ehh! Stop disana anak baru." Aku melihat Karin dan Shion dihadapanku. Haduh kalian maunya apa sih? Jangan mentang-mentang kalian kaya, lalu dengan seenaknya kalian menyuruh orang. Mereka berdua mendekati aku. Sial kenapa jantungku berdebar. _

_Bukan berarti aku menyukai mereka berdua yaa!_

_Oke aku akui mereka lebih atau sangat lebih cantik dari pada aku, oke ini sudah mulai bahaya. Mereka berdua mulai melihat-lihatku dari atas dari bawah. Aku mau diapakan oleh mereka Tuhan? Bantu aku!_

.

.

.

"_Haruno Sakura?" aku menangguk kaku, aku dibawa oleh Karin dan Shion ruangan UKS. Entah apa maksud mereka ke sini._

"_Oke, kita enggak bermaksud macem-macem sama kamu. Tapi—" Tapi? Tapi apa? Aku merasakan firasat buruk dengan kalimat selanjutnya._

"_Karena kamu udah matahin kuku aku, jadi kamu harus gantiin." Tuhkan! "Dengan uang!" tambahnya. Sial! Aku tak punya uang nona berkacamata. Untuk makan saja aku pas-pasan. Apalagi untuk mengganti perawatan kukumu._

"_Karin sayang~ kau lupa dia kan murid beasiswa mana mungkin dia punya uang."_

"_Ups, aku lupa kamukan orang miskin yaa? jadi enggak bisa gantiin pakai uang?" sial mereka mengejekku, hey nona-nona cantik. Aku tau kalian orang ber-uang tapi bisakah kalian tidak merendahkan orang sepertiku. Begini-begini aku mempunyai harga diri._

"_Uh~ jangan melototiku seperti itu dong, aku takut jadinya~" jangan sok bergaya sok penakut seperti itu nona, andai aku bukan murid beasiswa aku akan mecakar kulit mulusmu itu dengan kukuku. Gadis yang kuketahui bernama Karin itu mendekati aku dan mencengkram mulutku. Sial sakit tau!_

"_Heh anak baru~ dengar ini baik-baik mulai sekarang, kamu harus jadi pembantu kita berdua. Baik itu jam pelajaran, jam istirahat ataupun jam pulang sekolah mengerti?" aku mencoba melawan Karin tetapi tanganku di pegang erat oleh gadis pirang yang bernama Shion itu. _

"_Kau berani melawanku? Oke kalau kau berani melawanku." Karin melepaskan cengkramannya pada wajahku, ia juga mengisyaratkan Shion untuk melepaskan pengangan tangannya pada lenganku. Aku mengusap pergelangan lenganku, sial kenapa sakit sekali?_

_Mereka berdua bersidekap dada di hadapanku, mau bergaya menjadi model nona-nona? Ayolah ini di ruangan UKS bukan ruang pentas untuk model._

"_Aku hanya mengingatkan saja, kau itukan murid beasiswa~ jadi jangan pernah membuat masalah, sekali kena masalah, maka yang di pertaruhkan adalah beasiswamu itu. Aku bisa saja membuat sesuatu masalah denganmu secara aku ini—"_

"_Oke aku mau jadi pembantumu asalkan jangan libatkan aku dalam masalahmu dan ini hanya berlaku saat sekolah saja." Sial, aku jadi harus megikuti kata-katanya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah berjanji dengan ibu untuk tidak membuat masalah dan lulus dengan nilai bagus. Uh~ rasanya aku menyesal karena bersekolah di sini._

_Karin tersenyum mendengar pengungkapanku, "nah~ anak yang baik. Ya sudah sekarang ayo kita kekelas!" _

_Mau tak mau aku mengikutinya dari belakang, tabahkanlah hatiku Tuhan! Kenapa kehidupan SMA ku seperti ini?_

.

.

.

"_Sakura belikan aku takoyaki!"_

"_Sakura tolong belikan aku tempura yaa!"_

"_Sakura bersihkan mejaku!"_

"_Sakura gantikan piketku hari ini!"_

"_Sakura kerjakan pekerjaan rumahku!'_

"_Sakura!"_

"_Sakura!"_

"_Sakura!"_

"_Sakura!" Hah? Aku terbangun dari tidurku, sial aku ketiduran di dalam kelas. Hari sudah petang lagi. Aku harus segera pulang. Seharian ini aku merasa lumayan capek, aku terus-terusan di suruh ini itu oleh Karin dan Shion._

_Aku membereskan bukuku yang berserakan di meja, aku memasukkannya ke dalam kusangka aku tertidur di kelas hampir kurang lebih satu jam. Semoga saja ayah tak memarahiku karena aku pulang agak malam._

_Aku keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju keluar gerbang. Ketika aku ingin menutup gerbang, Karin dan Shion berada disana. Eh? Kenapa mereka belum pulang? Apa mereka akan menyuruhku lagi? Hey! Kan perjanjiannya hanya saat jam sekolah. Dan ini sudah di luar jam sekolah._

"_Cepat masuk! Kami sudah lama menunggu kamu tau!" Shion meneriakiku dari dalam mobil, apa dia bilang? Suruh masuk? Memangnya aku mau di bawa kemana? Dan dia bilang mereka menungguku? Ada apa?_

"_Cepat masuk Sakura!" Aku segera tersadar dan segera masuk kedalam mobil di bangku penumpang tepatnya. "Kalian menungguku?" aku bertanya pada mereka berdua, tetapi hanya di jawab dengan gumaman semata. Nona-nona cantik aku membutuhkan jawaban iya atau tidak bukan gumaman tidak jelas seperti itu._

"_Untuk apa kalian menungguku?" tanyaku sekali lagi,_

"_Tentu untuk mengantarkanmu pulang Sakura~" Jawab Shion, ha? Aku tak salah dengarkan? Barusan beberapa jam yang lalu kalian menyuruhku ini itu dengan seenak jidat kalian. Sekarang kalian ingin mengantarku pulang? Kalian kerasukan malaikat mana?_

"_Eh? Mengantarkanku pulang?" aku melihat Karin dan Shion menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku masih bingung deh._

"_Kamu pasti bingung kenapa kita menjadi baikkan?" tanya Karin lalu aku mengangguk cepat, lebih tepatnya mengapa kalian berubah menjadi sangat baik padaku?_

"_Aku tidak sejahat yang kau kira Sakura, ini hanya sebagai balasan kau bolak-balik dari kelas ke kantin hanya untuk membelikan kami makanan. Yah~ hitung-hitung amal dengan murid beasiswa sepertimu." Ck! Bilang saja kau tak tega padaku, jangan berlagak sok dermawan nona cantik. Hah~ tapi beruntung juga sih, jadi aku tak usah membayar bus untuk pulang._

"_Oh ya dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya,_

"_Rumahku kearah sana," aku menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dari yang kami lewati. Tiba-tiba mobil yang aku tumpangin berhenti mendadak. Sial aku jadi terjungkal kedepan, "Kalian kenapa sih berhenti mendadak seperti it— eh?"_

"_Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi kalau rumahmu berlawanan dengan arah rumah kami?!" Karin dan Shion menatapku horor. Sial, meneguk ludahku sendiripun sulit rasanya, mengapa jadi mencekam ya suasananya?_

"_Kalian tidak bertanya padaku~"_

.

.

.

"_Ya sudah sana pergi, hush~ hush~" Karin pergi tanpa melihat ke arahku, sedangkan Shion melambaikan tangannya. Aku hanya menatap mereka sampai mereka dengan mobilnya itu pergi, aku segera masuk ke rumah sederhanaku. Fyuh~ rasanya capek sekali, padahal ini baru hari kedua apalagi hari selanjutnya?_

_Aku melepas sepatu sekolahku, dan kutaruh dirak sepatu. "Tadaima~"_

"_Okeri~" Aku melihat ibu tengah memasak di dapur, tumben ibu pulang cepat. "Bu kok tumben pulang cepat?"_

_Aku sekarang berada disampingnya, harum aroma masakan tercium kehidungku. Aku sedikit mencicipinya dengan sendok yang barusan ku ambil. Enak~_

"_Memangnya salah kalau ibu pulang cepat? Oh ya Sakura tolong bangunkan ayahmu, sudah mau malam. Dia harus bekerja, dari tadi pagi tidur saja kerjaannya." Aku melengos pergi meninggalkan ibu di dapur dan memanggil ayah yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya._

_Aku berjalan menuju kamar ayah, kadang aku rindu sekali dengan ayah dan ibu, mereka selalu seperti ini. Ayah, berangkat malam pulang pagi. Sedangkan ibu, berangkat pagi pulang malam. Kami bertatap muka bahkan mengobrolpun jarang._

"_Ayah~ ayo makan malam!"_

"_.." Tak ada jawaban, huft~ ayah mulai lagi deh. Aku membuka pintu kamar orang tuaku. Kulihat ayahku sedang tidur di kasur yang tak begitu empuk itu. Aku tersenyum._

"_Ayaah~ jangan pura-pura tertidur deh, nanti ibu marah loh~" Aku lihat ayah sedikit menggeliat, tuhkan benar dugaanku ayah pasti pura-pura. Ayah~ ayah~ aktingmu payah sekali._

"_Ayo ayah~ nanti ibu marah~" aku menarik tangan ayah yang masih berpura-pura tertidur itu. Ayolah ayah aku sudah tau kelakuanmu kalau ibu pulang cepat. Ya ayah selalu seperti ini kalau ibu pulang cepat, bermanja-manja dengannya. Dan itu sedikit membuatku kesal karena kalau ayah bermanja-manja pasti ibu akan mengomelinya, dan itu membuatku pusing._

"_Ha'i ha'i kau memang selalu tau kalau ayahmu ini sudah bangun Sakura~" ayah duduk ditempat tidur, aku melihatnya, lihatkan sekarang. Ayah sebenarnya sudah mandi dan bersiap untuk bekerja. Lihat saja dia sudah memakai seragam kerjanya._

"_Ya sudah ayo~ aku sudah lapar, masakan ibu terlalu menggoda perutku."_

"_Ya iya~ tapi kenapa kau baru pulang Saku?"_

"_Oh emm— tadi ada pelajaran tambahan yah jadi Saku pulang telat."_

"_Oh," Maaf ya yah~ aku berbohong. Habis kalau aku tak berbohong pasti ayah akan terus bertanya dan bertanya, dan lama kelamaan aku tak akan makan malam. Aku menggandeng ayah ke ruang makan. Sial perutku sudah keroncongan._

"_Ayo makan, ibu sudah siapkan semuanya."_

"_Haa'i!" ujar aku dan ayah bersamaan. Aku dan ayah duduk di kursi sedangkan ibu masih harus mempersiapkan nasi kami berdua. Hah~ rasanya aku tak mau melewatkan jam makan malam kalau seperti ini terus. Biasanya akulah yang berada diposisi ibu. _

_Kalau makan malam aku hanya berdua dengan ayah, makan pagi hanya berdua dengan ibu. Jadi bisa di bilang jatah waktu berkumpul bersama sangat jarang._

"_Sakura setelah kamu mandi, antarkan ibu keluar yaa~"_

"_Eh? Memangnya ibu mau kemana?"_

"_Ibu mau belanja bulanan. Belanjaan kita sudah habis~"_

"_Oh oke!" aku menghabiskan makananku dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi aku mendengar suara motor ayah yang hendak berangkat. Hah~ hati-hati di jalan ya ayah~_

.

.

.

"_Sakura biar belanja kita cepat. Ibu kebagian sayuran, kamu kebagian sabun yaa~"_

"_Oke bu!" sekarang aku dan ibu tengah berada di salah satu supermarket. Aku berjalan menuju bagian sabun. Aku mendorong kereta dorongku, berkeliling mencari apa saja yang dibutuhkan. Sabun mandi, pengharum ruangan, pasta gigi, sikat gigi, pembersih lantai lalu apa lagi yaa?_

_Ah! Aku lupa sabun cuci!_

_Aku mendorong kereta belanjaanku, ah! Ternyata tempat sabun cucinya disana. Aku segera menuju tempat sabun cuci. Itu dia! Aku mengambil satu sabun cuci itu dan segera menuju kasir, tetapi setelah memastikan semua barang yang dibutuhkan sudah ada di kereta belanjaku._

"_Ibu!"_

"_Oh, Sakura sudah beli barang yang di perlukan?"_

"_Sudah bu ini," aku menunjukkan kereta dorongku. Dan kulihat ibu mengangguk, "Ibu juga sudah selesai. Ayo kita kekasir."_

"_Yosh!"_

.

.

.

"_Semuanya jadi __¥9000__." Aku melihat tukang kasir itu memberi belanjaan pada ibu. Ibu segera mengambil uang yang berada di dompetnya. Aku melihat sekeliling, banyak juga ya yang belanja malam-malam begini. Aku mengeratkan jaket yang kupakai di tubuh kecilku. _

"_Tidak bisa bu, anda harus membayar lunas." Aku melihat ibuku, nah itu ibu kenapa?_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Ada apa bu?"_

"_Sakura ibu cuma bawa __8000, kita kekurangan __1000\. Kau bawa uang tidak?" Aku menggelengkan kepala, huft~ tau begini aku akan bawa uang cadanganku tadi._

"_Ya sudah bu, ibu disini saja dulu. Aku akan pulang dan mengambil uang oke?'_

"_Memangnya diperbolehkan?"_

"_Boleh kok bu, asalkan jangan terlalu lama." Ujar mbak-mbak kasir itu Aku tersenyum pada ibu, aku mengelus-ngelus pundaknya. Namun ketika aku hendak pergi—_

"_Semuanya jadi __1000 tuan."_

"_Sisanya untuk mereka—" Pemuda berjaket hitam itu segera pergi dari supermarket itu. Ya dia membayarkan belanjaan ibuku. Ibuku berteriak berterima kasih pada pemuda itu, dan pemuda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh dan segera pergi dengan mobilnya._

_Jarang sekali orang baik seperti dia._

"_Ayo Sakura kita pulang," ajak Ibuku, aku mengangguk dan ditengah perjalanan aku bertanya pada ibuku._

"_Ibu kenal dengan pemuda tadi?"_

"_Tidak,"_

"_Lalu kenapa ibu menerima bantuannya?"_

"_Yaah~ mau bagaimana lagi, bantuan tidak boleh ditolak Sakura."_

"_Tapi bagaimana ibu mengembalikan uang miliknya, jika ibu saja tak tahu siapa pemuda itu?"_

"_Oh ya! Ibu lupa menanyakan namanya!"_

"_Tuhkan, bagaimana kalau itu uang hasil rampokan? Atau hasil curian?"_

"_Perampokan dengan pencurian sama saja Sakura~"_

"_Ya pokoknya gitu deh~ tapi bagaimana buu?"_

"_Ya sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, nanti kalau kita bertemu lagi atau ibu bertemu dengannya ibu akan mengembalikan uangnya."_

"_Memang ibu ingat dengan wajah pemuda itu?"_

"_Tidak,"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Yahh~ ibu memang tidak ingat dengan wajahnya tetapi ibu liat jaket yang ia pakai. Dibelakangnya ada tulisan U.S tidak terlalu besar sih, tapi ibu masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."_

"_US? United Stateskah?"_

"_Hush~ itu nama negara Sakura! Sepertinya sih kalau ibu tebak itu singkatan namana pemuda itu~"_

"_Heleh~ ibu sok jadi peramal ni~"_

"_Biarin,"_

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

A/N

Fuwaahhh~ akhirnya selesaiii~

Tadinya mau publish yang just you know sihh tapi belum selesai ^^ Saatnya bales review! Yang login cek PM yaa!

**Sasshiko** : Ikut OSN yaa? Pernah sih dulu waktu aku SMP, dan itu OSN Biologi -_- padahal aku paling anti sama hafal-hafalan tapi sama guru aku suruh biologi. Iya ini Dilema chapter 2 update! ^^

**cherryl **: Yaa Dilema chapter 2 update ^^

Mind to Review?

Uchiha Dita Fullbuster


	3. Chapter 3

_Pagi yang cerah menemaniku menuju SMA Konoha. Udaranya sejuk sekali, membuatku tak tahan untuk menghirupnya. Aku pergi menuju halte terdekat di rumahku, sambil menunggu bus aku membaca buku yang akan diajarkan pada hari ini._

_Tadi malam sudah ku baca sih, tetapi aku tak begitu paham. Jadi aku baca lagi buku ini. Sekitar lima menit aku menunggu bus, aku tutup bukuku ketika bus yang ku tunggu datang. Tetapi ketika aku hendak menaiki bus, ada seseorang yang memanggilku._

"_Sakura!"_

_Aku melihat seseorang di balik bus itu, sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih terparkir disana. Dan dua orang gadis di dalamnya, ya mereka adalah Karin dan Shion. Ada apa mereka kesini? Kan rumah mereka berlawanan arah denganku?_

_Aku mendekati mereka, Karin membuka kaca pintu mobilnya. "Cepat masuk."_

_Hee? Kau menawarkanku masuk? Maksudmu aku, kau dan Shion ke sekolah bersama? "Eh, tidak usah aku naik bus saja."_

"_Cepat masuk! Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk menjemputmu, hargai usahaku dong!" hah~ aku menghela nafas, seperti permintaan tuan putri ini tak bisa dibantah ya?_

"_Jangan memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu!" Huh~ iya iya Karin-sama._

.

.

.

**Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto. Sedangkan aku hanya meminjam karakternyaa~**

.

.

.

_Sial! Harusnya aku tak menyanggupi permintaan Karin tadi!_

_Huh~_

_Aku menendang kaleng didepanku, kalian tahu kenapa aku menggerutu seperti ini? Ya betul sekali! Aku di tinggal di halte yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah. Masih lumayan kalau aku hanya di tinggal di sini, tetapi ini lebih parah. Mereka menyuruhku untuk membawakan tas mereka._

_Memangnya dia kira aku ini pembantu mereka, Sakura sayang~ kau tak ingat dengan perjanjianmu? Sial aku lupa dengan perjanjian itu! _

_Hah~ akhirnya setelah beberapa menit aku berjalan kaki, aku sampai di SMA Konoha. Hah~ aku harus menaiki tangga lagi! Kenapa hariku sesial ini! Ketika aku memasuki gerbang beberapa anak murid ada yang memperhatikan aku, bahkan ada yang membicarakanku. Hah~ aku masa bodo dengan itu. Tetapi di tengah jalan—_

_TIN!_

_Sial! Aku mengerjap kaget, tas Karin dan Shion terjatuh ketanah. Mampus! Bisa mati aku karena tas mahal mereka kotor. Aku menepuk-nepuk bajuku yang kotor karena jatuh tadi, segera aku berdiri dan mengambil tas Karin dan Shion._

_TIN!_

_Iya tuan! Aku akan minggir! Huh~ aku sedikit meminggir dari mobil yang mau lewat itu. Sial! Memang sekolah ini tempat orang kaya semua ya? Sepertinya hanya aku sendiri yang datang ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki._

_Ketika mobil itu melewatiku, sekilas aku melihat Namikaze Naruto –orang yang dulu mengusirku karena aku duduk di tempat temannya. Dia duduk di kursi penumpang. Apa dia di antarkan oleh supirnya? Tapi masa iya, anak SMA masih di antar seperti itu? Terlebih lagi dia anak orang kaya, tak mungkinkan dia tak bisa mengendarai mobilkan?_

_Bodo ah! Aku tak memperdulikannya, aku segera berjalan menuju gedung SMA Konoha. Aku menaiki tangga menuju kelasku 3-1. Biasanya hanya beberapa menit aku menaiki tangga tetapi berhubung aku harus membawa tiga tas, aku sedikit lamban seperti kura-kura._

_Badanku rasanya hancur, aku mencoba membuka pintu kelasku. Suara pintu terbukapun terdengar, sontak anak-anak yang berada didalam melihat ke arahku semua. Aku tertunduk, tapi tak lama kemudian mereka kembali kedunia mereka masing-masing. Mengacuhkan aku, seakan aku tak ada di dalam ruangan ini._

_Aku menuju bangku Karin dan Shion yang berada di depan, mereka di sana tengah duduk di atas meja dan menertawakan aku. Sial sekali aku ini. Aku menaruh tas mereka di tempat duduk mereka. Dan aku segera menuju ke bangkuku yang berada dibelakang._

"_Ini tas kalian." Belum sempat aku mencapai bangkuku, jeritan Karin membuatku tersentak kaget._

"_SAKURA!" Sial! Kenapa aku hari ini banyak mengumpat? Haduh~ siap-siap aku mendapat hukuman karena mengotori tas mereka. Aku berbalik dan menuju bangku mereka. Karin menatapku garang, begitupula Shion. Hah~ apa yang akan kudapatkan setelah ini?_

_Karin turun dari mejanya, dan membuat suara gedebuk yang sedikit keras. Dia bersidekap dada, "nanti jam istirahat ikut aku! Sudah sana balik kebangkumu!"_

_Aku menuruti perkataan Karin, tapi kenapa dia tak marah padaku. Shion juga, aku menaruh tasku di meja. Aku sedikit melirik Karin dan Shion yang tengah mengalami perdebatan kecil. Ah~ masa bodo dengan mereka. Aku capek~ aku jadikan kedua tanganku sebagai bantalan kepalaku._

_._

_._

.

_Aku sedikit mengerjap karena teriakan beberapa gadis, ada apa sih? Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku, aku ketiduran. Untung hanya sebentar, aku melihat beberapa gadis berteriak-teriak dan berhamburan keluar. Ada apa sih?_

_Oke katakan saat ini aku kepo level satu. Bahkan gadis cantik seperti Karin dan Shionpun ikut-ikutan keluar kelas, ada apa sih?_

_Kring Kring Kring_

_Suara bel pertanda jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Namun lagi-lagi aku di buat kepo dengan keadaan ini. Suara langkah kaki yang seperti terburu-buru menuju ruangan ini sangat jelas terdengar. Ada apa sih? Namun tak lama kemudian, beberapa siswi memasuki kelas dengan wajah sumringah. Ada apa sih? Ah~ aku sangat kepo ini, bisakah kalian memberi tahuku sesuatu? _

_Aku melihat kerumunan gadis-gadis itu yang makin lama semakin banyak itu. Aku melihat mereka, dan saking keponya aku dengan mereka. Aku sedikit berdiri melihat apa yang mereka kerumunkan. Makin lama kerumunan gadis itu terbelah menjadi dua, ah~ sepertinya akan ada seseorang yang lewat tapi siapa?_

"_Kyaaa~ Sasuke-kun!_

"_Sasuke-koi!"_

"_Kyaaaa~ Sasuke-kun kau terlihat tampan!"_

"_Sasuke! lihat kesini!"_

_Sasuke? Siapa dia? Oh diakah orang yang akan duduk di depanku? Siapa namanya, oh yaa! Uchiha Sasuke. Aku kembali duduk di kursiku, hah~ malas aku melihat wajahnya. Aku melihat kearah luar jendela di sampingku. Hah~ andai aku mempunyai headset atau earphone atau semacamnya itu lah. Kalian tau kenapa? Karena gadis-gadis itu sangat-sangat-sangat berisik. Garis bawahi itu!_

_Aku menutup sebelah telingaku, aku merasakan ada dorongan dari depan. Dan ternyata sang pangeran telah duduk di bangkunya. Tak berselang lama guru yang mengajar kami masuk. Aku mengeluarkan buku catatanku, tapi aku sedikit melirik orang yang belum ku lihat orang di depanku ini. Hah~ dasar orang kaya, ini sudah jam pelajaran jaketmu bisa kali kau lepas?_

_Aku sedikit melirik jaketnya, sepertinya jaket itu mahal. Terlihat dari bahannya, walaupun aku tak memegang, orang awam sepertiku yang tak tahu menahu tentang kain pasti tahu jika itu mahal. Jaket itu berwarna hitam dan di belakangnya tepat didepan mataku, ada sebuah tulisan._

_Awalnya aku biasa-biasa saja tetapi ketika aku ingat kejadian tadi malam itu membuatku sedikit tersentak. US? Diakah orang semalam?_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku mau di bawa kemana Karin-san?"_

"_Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Tinggal ikuti saja kami!" Kalian tahu? Saat ini aku tengah di paksa oleh Karin dan Shion untuk mengikuti mereka. Asal kalian tahu, saat jam pelajaran telah berakhir dan di ganti dengan jam istirahat Karin dan Shion langsung menutup mataku dan mengikat tanganku._

_Tentu saja aku berontak, memangnya aku mau di bawa kemana sampai harus di tutup matanya dan di ikat tangannya. Seperti seorang penjahat saja. Mereka berdua entah membawaku kemana, yang aku rasakan hanyalah keramaian yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku duga mereka membawaku ketempat sepi._

_Aku mendengar pintu terbuka, sepertinya mereka membawaku kegedung lain. Aku di bawa masuk oleh mereka berdua, dan tiba-tiba saja entah itu Karin atau Shion menarik rambutku. Sontak aku mengaduh kesakitan._

"_Jangan sok kesakitan seperti itu, kau sengajakan mengotori tas kami?!" kukira mereka tak tahu kalau tas mereka kotor, tetapi ternyata—_

"_Iitai~ s-sakit~" sial mereka semakin keras menjambak rambutku. Semakin aku memberontak semakin mereka ganas menjambak rambutku. "Jangan kira aku dan Shion baik seperti dugaanmu, kami memang tak sejahat yang kau kira. Tetapi kami lebih jahat dari yang kau kira!"_

"_M-ma-maaf, a-aku tak se-sengaja menjatuhkan t-tas kalian, ku-ku mohon~ le-lepaskan tangan kalian d-dari rambutku~ s-sakit~"_

"_Haa? Kau bilang sakit? Inipun tak cukup untuk membayar tas dan kukuku yang telah kau patahkan!"_

"_Sa-sakit~" sungguh, asal kalian tahu ini sangat sakit. Mereka kejam sekali, aku tau mereka orang berada tetapi beginikah nasib murid beasiswa sepertiku? Aku tersungkur kelantai marmer, karena mereka menarik rambutku lalu mendorongku dengan keras._

_Sepertinya lututku berdarah karena aku merasa perih di bagian sana. Dan ku rasa juga beberapa helai rambutku yang panjang rontok karena jambakan Karin dan Shion. Aku merasakan penutup mataku basah, sial! Kenapa aku menangis?_

"_Jangan berakting menangis seperti itu! Walaupun kau menangis darah sekalipun kami tak akan kasihan padamu!"_

"_Benar kata Karin, memangnya kau kira tas kami harganya murahan seperti tasmu itu? Tas kami itu bermerk! Mahal tau harganya!" Beginikah rasanya di bully? Tuhan mengapa kau ciptakan gadis seperti mereka? Aku akui mereka cantik, tapi mengapa hati mereka tak secantik wajah mereka?_

_Entah siapa itu, salah satu dari mereka membuka penutup mataku. Aku sedikit menyipit karena sialauan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam mataku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Ah~ ternyata mereka membawaku kekolam renang._

_Aku melihat ke belakang tak ada Karin dan Shion, tetapi ketika aku melihat kearah kolam renang. Mereka berdua tengah berdiri di pinggir kolam dan membawa tasku. Sial! Mau kalian apakan tasku itu?_

"_Karin-chan~ coba lihat, tas murid beasiswa seperti dia~"_

"_Coba aku lihat~" aku menatap Karin dan Shion, Shion yang memegang tasku itu mengeluarkan bekal makan siangku. "Uh~ bekal buatan mama yaa~"_

_Kalian mau apakan bekalku? Oh tidak jangan! Jangan ceburkan bekal itu! Aku mencoba berdiri namun lagi-lagi kakiku sudah diikat. Sial! Kapan kalian mengikat kakiku?! Cih! Aku mengumpat dalam hati._

_Byur_

"_Yah~ makanannya jatuh~ coba lihat lagi ada apa di tas murid beasiswa ini." Sial! Tuhan aku mohon jangan! Karin Shion aku mohon pada kalian jangan! Jangan ceburkan bukuku! Aku mencoba berdiri namun tak bisa. Aku harus menyelamatkan tasku!_

_Aku menyeret badanku menuju mereka, jika kalian lihat keadaanku sekarang. Aku lebih seperti seorang pengemis yang tak bisa jalan. Aku menyeret badanku menuju mereka, mereka yang melihatku kesusahanpun tertawa jahat._

_Sungai kecil terus menerus mengalir di pipiku, kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa bersuara? "Hahaha Sakura sayang~ Sakura malang~"_

_Karin mendekatiku dan segera menyeretku. Aku hanya bisa menangis, kenapa aku tak bisa berontak? Kenapa otakku dan tubuhku tak mau bekerja sama? Karin mengangkat daguku, memaksaku melihat Shion yang hendak menjatuhkan bukuku._

"_Ja-jangan~ ku-mohon~"_

"_Kau mau mengambil bukumu? Shion jatuhkan buku-buku itu!"_

"_Siap!"_

_Ingin sekali aku berteriak tetapi aku tak bisa, buku-bukuku berjatuhan di kolam renang. "Sana ambil bukumu!" aku rasa Karin mendorong keras punggungku. Aku terdorong menuju kearah kolam renang, dan akupun tercebur di dalam kolam renang._

_Aku mencoba berenang tetapi tangan dan kakiku terikat, "to-tolong~"_

"_Oh~ Shion~ tolonglah anak beasiswa itu~"_

"_Haha~" kalian jahat sekali padaku~ aku merasa nafasku sesak. Aku tak bisa bernafas lagi. Mungkinkah ini akhir hidupku?_

_._

_._

_._

—Author POV

_Byur~_

_Seseorang itu seketika langsung terjun kedalam kolam untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Membawa Sakura yang sudah tak sadarkan diri ke pinggir kolam. Karin dan Shion yang melihat itupun kaget tak percaya. "Hei!"_

_Orang itu mengangkat Sakura jauh dari kolam renang, ia mencoba membangunkan Sakura dengan cara menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Hei kau tak apa-apa? Bangun."_

_Namun percuma saja, Sakura tetap tak sadarkan diri. "Kalian jahat sekali dengan anak ini. Bagaimana kalau dia mati?!" Orang itu menatap Karin dan Shion. Karin dan Shion mendekati orang tersebut, "kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tak hubungi kami selama ini? Ayo! Kita pergi dari sini!"_

"_Tapi dia—"_

"_Sudahlah dia tak akan mati hanya karena tenggelam dalam kolam selama satu menit!" merekapun meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di kolam renang tersebut_.

.

.

.

—Sakura POV

"Permisi Sakura-_sama_, sekarang anda harus memeriksa Itachi-_sama_."

"Oh iya terima kasih Matsuri,"

"Iya,"

"Panggil aku Sakura saja tak usah memakai embel-embel –_sama_,"

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah kitakan seumuran,"

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, ya sudah aku pergi dulu." Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjaku. Beberapa ada yang menyapaku, akupun hanya membalas dengan senyuman ataupun sapaan. Aku menuruni tanggga menuju pintu keluar, seseorang dengan badan kekar dan berbaju hitam-hitam telah menantiku disana.

Dia membukakan pintu mobil yang ingin kunaiki. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, orang yang ku sebut sebagai supir pribadiku itu mengantarku kerumah kakak iparku. –Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

"_Ughh~" Aku terbangun dari tidurku, ah~ ternyata sudah hampir malam. Aku mencoba berdiri namun._

"_Argh~" lututku berdarah, aku mencoba berjalan dengan tertatih. Aku mengambil tasku yang berada di dalam kolam. Setetes air mata meluncur dari mataku. Ah~ aku menangis lagi. Aku bersyukur karena masih di beri kesempatan untuk hidup._

_Setelah merapikan buku, bekal, dan tasku yang berserakan dikolam. Aku menuju ruang UKS untuk mengobati luka di lututku ini. Rasanya perih sekali, beginikah nasib orang sepertiku? Tapi jika di pikir-pikir lagi, siapa yang membawaku kepinggir kolam? Sepertinya kalau Karin dan Shion tidak mungkin karena mereka marah besar padaku._

_Aku menyeret kakiku, karena luka yang terdapat pada lututku. Setelah beberapa menit aku berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai di ruang UKS. Kulihat pintunya tak terkunci. Aneh sih, tapi ya sudahlah aku harus mengobati lututku dulu._

_Aku taruh tas berserta buku dan bekalku di lantai dekat pintu. Aku mencari-cari obat merah di antara obat-obat yang ada. Setelah ketemu dengan obat merah aku segera mencari kain kasa dan plester. Aku duduk di tepi kasur._

_Kryuukk~_

_Sial! Aku lapar, aku mengelus-ngelus perutku yang lapar. Ah~ akukan belum makan. Tapi akukan bawa bekal ah~ aku upa bekalku sudah tak berbentuk karena ulah Karin dan Shion. Aku melirik sekilas tasku, hah~ besok aku harus pakai apa kesekolah? Bukuku semuanya basah, taskupun begitu._

_Aku mengambil obat merah di sampingku, namun aku terkejut ketika seorang pemuda masuk dengan tangan dan kepala yang berdarah._

"_Eh?" mata biru lautnya melihatku dari atas hingga bawah. Aku terkejut dan segera turun dari tepi kasur, argh! Sial! Aku lupa lututku berdarah! Aku sedikit meringis karena rasa sakit yang timbul di lututku._

_Ketika aku sedang meringis kesakitan pemuda yang kuketahui namanya –Namikaze Naruto itu mendekatiku dan duduk di tepi kasur. "Disini ada kotak P3K?" tanyanya._

_Aku masih setia menunduk, "tidak ada, yang tersisa hanya itu." Aku menunjuk barang-barang yang baru saja kuambil disamping Naruto._

"_Itu saja?"_

"_Iya." Dia sedikit melirik kearah lukaku, akupun menutupinya karena asal kalian tau tubuhku masih basah. Hell no! Yang pasti lekuk tubuhku akan tercetak jelas. Malunya aku~_

"_Ya sudah~ obati saja untuk lukamu, kau juga terlukakan."_

"_Eh? Tidak! Tidak lukamu lebih parah dari pada punyaku, lebih baik ini untukmu saja. Aku bisa mengobatinya di rumah nanti."_

"_Tapi nanti lukamu—"_

"_Sudah tak apa, kau bisa mengobati lukamu tidak?"_

"_Hm~ sepertinya tidak~" Naruto menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang terluka. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera mencuci luka Naruto dan segera mengobatinya dengan obat merah dan segera membalut lukanya. Setelah selesai aku menaruh obat merah itu pada tempatnya._

_Kain kasa dan plester yang ada langsung habis, aku sedikit meringis karena luka di lututku. Aku segera menuju pintu dan mengambil tasku menghiraukan Naruto yang tengah memandangku. "Eh? Tunggu!"_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Um~ terima kasih~"_

"_Untuk?"_

"_Karena kau telah mengobati lukaku."_

"_Oh iya sama-sama,"_

"_Dan jugaa—"_

"_..?"_

"_Dan juga aku minta maaf."_

"_Untuk?"_

"_Di hari pertama sekolah aku mengusirmu dari tempat duduk temanku." Ternyata dia masih mengingatku?_

"_Tak apa, itu juga salahku yang tidak bertanya dulu."_

"_Eh? Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!"_

"_Ada apa lagi?"_

"_Kau— maksudku namamu?"_

"_.."_

"_..?"_

"_Haruno Sakura."_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Itachi-_kun_ Sakura?" Aku melepaskan _stetoskop_ku, dan segera menutup pintu yang berwarna coklat itu. Aku menenagkan wanita yang lebih tua empat tahun dariku ini. Aku mengajaknya keluar untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Sakura jawab pertanyaanku!"

Hah~ aku menghela nafas, aku menatap mata hitam kakak iparku ini –Uchiha Konan dia adalah istri dari kakak iparku –Uchiha Itachi. Aku menatap sendu mata yang hampir mengeluarkan _liquid_ bening itu. "Keadaan kak Itachi semakin memburuk~"

"Apa?" hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut kak Konan. Aku mengerti perasaannya, sebagai seorang wanita tentunya. Kak Itachi menderita _leukimia,_ sudah hampir stadium empat. Aku merasa prihatin dengan wanita didepanku ini.

Aku menenangkan Kak Konan yang menangis tersedu-sedu. "Ssshh~ tenanglah kak~"

"Apakah tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya Sakura?"

"Ada dua cara tetapi kemungkinannya hanya—"

"Berapa Sakura?"

".."

"..?"

"Kemungkinannnya sangat tipis kak~"

"Ya Tuhan~" Aku tahu perasaannya kak Konan, pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Aku hanya bisa menenangkan tangisan wanita yang berumur tiga puluhan itu. "Kak~ ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kukatakan~"

".."

"Tapi aku mohon kakak tenang dulu~"

".."

".." Aku lihat kak Konan mengusap air matanya dan menatapku sendu, pancaran mata itu seperti mengatakan 'aku siap dengar apa yang ingin kau sampaikan' aku tak tega, tak terasa sungai kecil mengalir dari mataku.

"Kenapa kamu yang menangis Sakura?"

"Ah~" Aku mengusap air mataku dan memegang erat tangan kak Konan,eratan tanganku ini pada kak Konan seperti sebuah pesan yang ingin ku sampaikan bahwa 'kau harus kuat dengan apa yang ingin kau dengar'

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, aku pejamkan mataku sejenak. Fyuuh~ aku harus bisa! Ini demi kak Itachi dan kak Konan. "Kak Itachi~"

".."

"Kak Itachi mengalami depresi berat~" aku sedikit meringis karena kak Konan meremas jariku.

"Lalu?"

"Kalau ingin menyembuhkan atau menghilangkan sel-sel kanker yang ada di tubuh kak Itachi, pertama-tama kita harus menghilangkan depresinya."

".."

"Karena aku takut, saat melakukan proses penyembuhan tubuh dan otaknya tak berkerja dengan baik akibat depresi yang di alaminya." Kak Konan menghela nafas berat, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Eratan tangannya padakupun semakin lama semakin erat.

".."

"kak~"

"—Bagaimana cara penyembuhan depresinya dan menghilangkan sel-sel kanker tersebut Sakura?"

"Menurut hipotesisku selama ini, aku rasa penyebab depresi kak Itachi adalah—"

"..?"

".."

"Siapa Sakura?"

".."

".."

"Sasuke-_kun_~" aku mati-matian menahan nafas hanya untuk mengeluarkan satu kata itu. Dan aku rasa kak Konan juga sedikit terkejut, terlihat dari cara bicara.

"Ja—di?"

"Kita harus mendekatkan Sasuke-_kun_ dengan kak Itachi~"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N

Yeay! Akhirnya selesai chapter tiganyaa~ semoga puas yaa~ Saatnya bales review, yang login cek PM oke!

**Fina Imama** : Post di grup? Boleh aja sih kamu aku tag, tapi masalahnya aku gak tau nama facebook kamu ._. nah kalau memang bisa tag sendiri aja yaa, kalau enggak kasih tahu nama facebook kamu dulu Dilema chapter 3 update ^^

**lee** : Sasukenya lagi sama aku XD #Digampar Maaf~ Sasukenya belum muncul jugaa~ tapi tenang aja chapter depan Sasuke sama Sakuranya akan muncul ok #InsyaAllah tapi XD hehe Iya ini Dilema chapter 3 update ^^

**Ayumu Nakashima** : Iyaa ini udah update Dilema chapter 3 nyaa (:

Terima kasih yang telah mereview^^ maybe you can review again? ^^

Uchiha Dita Fullbuster


	4. Chapter 4

_Hari sudah menjelang sore, namun aku masih berada di jalan menuju rumahku. Aku sedikit menyeret kakiku saat berjalan. Luka yang terdapat pada lututku memang darahnya sudah tidak mengalir tapi rasa sakitnya masih terasa._

_Setelah beberapa menit aku berjalan, karena uangku habis yaah mau tidak mau aku harus jalan kaki menuju rumah. Aku sedikit kaget dengan mobil ambulance yang tiba-tiba datang. Aku sedikit tertarik akan hal itu, aku melihat mobil ambulance itu berhenti tidak jauh dariku._

_Aku sedikit terburu-buru hingga lupa rasa sakit yang ku rasakan. Puluhan orang mengerubungi entah apa itu di tengah jalan, tapi sepertinya ada sebuah kecelakaan. Kalian tahu kenapa aku bisa bilang seperti itu? Karena ada sebuah motor yang sudah tak berbentuk sedang di angkat ke mobil bak terbuka oleh beberapa orang polisi._

_Polisi-polisi itu memasangi garis untuk para warga agar tidak mendekati. Dua orang laki-laki berbaju putih-putih itu mengangkat seorang mayat wanita menuju mobil ambulance. Wanita itu sepertinya aku kenal._

_Walaupun sekujur tubuhnya sudah terlumuri darah aku seperti familiar dengannya. Tapi siapa? Aku menyipitkan mataku ketika mayat wanita itu masuk kedalam mobil ambulance. Ketika aku ingin melihat lebih jelas seseorang menepuk bahuku._

"_Sakura?" Aku melihatnya. Tepat disampingku, seorang nenek tua tetanggaku –Chiyo. Aku melihatnya menangis tersedu-sedu. Kenapa? Ada apa?_

"_Ada apa nek? Kok nenek nangis?"_

"_Sakura~"_

"_Iya?"_

"_Tabahkan hatimu ya nak~" Ada apa?_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Ibumu—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kecelakaan"_

.

**Naruto selalu punya om MK alias Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dilema original punya aku seorang yaitu istri dari Uchiha Sasuke #digampar :v**

**Note : oh yaa, jika kalian lihat dari chapter 1 disini Sakura belum pernah liat tampang Sasuke. kerennya itu belum face to face wkwk :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Apa?" hanya satu kata yangmempunyai banyak makna itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut kecilku. Kau bohong kan nek? Ibuku tak mungkin kecelakaan, ah~ sepertinya raut wajah sedihnya tak berbohong. Seketika duniaku berputar, aku limbung dan jatuh di pelukan nenek-nenek yang sudah tak kuat menampung beban tubuhku itu._

_Samar-samar sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran, nenek tetanggaku itu menjeritkan namaku. "Sakura!" Dan beberapa orang mengerubungiku. Hingga seorang pria berambut hitam panjang menghampiriku dan segera membopongku. Aku tak sempat melihat jelas wajah pria itu karena kesadaranku yang perlahan menghilang._

"_Eghh~" aku menggeliat pelan, aku segera bersender pada kasur di belakangku. Ah~ apakah tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi? Tapi kenapa sangat nyata? Aku melihat sekeliing, ternyata aku berada di kamarku._

_Aku meraba tubuhku, aku juga masih memakai seragam sekolah. Dan lututku yang terluka, aku mendengar suara orang yang berjalan mendekati kamarku. Siapa itu? Ibukah? Ayahkah? Aku melirik jam weker disampingku, 08.00 pm._

_Sudah malam? Tapi perasaanku tadi aku sedang jalan menuju rumah dan— "IBU!" seruku._

_Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur, ibu ibu dan hanya ibu yang aku gumamkan. Ketika aku membuka pintu nenek Chiyo –tetanggaku berada disana. Ia tak membawa apa-apa, namun raut wajahnya itu—_

"_Sakura~ kau sudah bangun?"_

"_Nek! Ibu! Bagaimana keadaan ibu nek?! Ibuku nek!"_

"_Sssh~ tenanglah Sakura~ ibumu— sedang berada di rumah yang paling indah di sana~" Aku beringsut mendengar pernyataan tetangga tuaku itu. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa engkau memberi cobaan yang begitu berat padaku?_

_._

_._

_._

—Author POV

"_Karin sedari tadi masuk kelas aku tak melihat batang hidung Sakura, apa dia—"_

"_Bagus dong kalau dia tak masuk! Aku sudah muak dengan wajahnya."_

"_Tapi Karin~ aku takut kalau dia—"_

"_Sudahlah Shion! Apa yang kau takut—aahh~ Sasuke-kun~" Shion meremas ujung roknya, sungguh gadis itu sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura. Awalnya ia tak setuju dengan rencana Karin yang ingin menyiksa Sakura saat jam istirahat, namun dia tak bisa melawan Karin. Dia takut kalau—_

"_Shion? Kenapa kau gemetar seperti itu?" Naruto menepuk kepala Shion pelan. Shion tanpa berkata apapun segera pergi meninggalkan kelas. Naruto dan yang lainnya pun bingung, ada apa dengan gadis itu?_

_Naruto berbalik dan menanyakan pada sepupu jauhnya itu, yang tengah bergelayut manja dilengan sahabatnya. Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan melihat mereka berdua. Segera saja ia pisahkan Karin dan Sasuke._

"_Apa sih Naruto! Kau menggangguku dengan Sasuke-kun saja." Karin merenggut sebal dengan sepupunya itu._

"_Astaga sepupuku sayang tak tahukah kau bahwa ini masih terlalu pagi untuk __**bermesraan**__ di depan umum?" Naruto menekankan kata 'bermesraan' pada sepupunya itu, sedangkan Karin hanya merenggut sebal dan mencubit lengan Naruto sedikit keras._

"_Aww! Beruntung kau sepupuku! Kalau tidak kupacari juga kau!"_

"_Walaupun aku bukan sepupumu, aku tetap tak sudi punya pacar sepertimu!" Karin membuang mukanya sebal, Naruto mendengus mendengar jawabn sepupunya itu. _

"_Kau juga Sasuke, kenapa kau tak menolak perempuan seperti dia sih? Aku masih belum siap jika seandainya aku akan menjadi kakak iparmu!" satu jitakan keras mendarat dikepala kuning Naruto, Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. _

"_Jangan kira aku juga mau menjadi adik iparmu, lagian sepupumu ini yang mendekatiku bukan aku." Sasuke melengos pergi menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang, Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Sedangkan Karin masih merenggut sebal,_

_Naruto dan Sasuke duduk ditempat duduknya, Sasuke menatap keluar jendela, sedangkan Naruto melihat kursi belakang Sasuke, dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan ia bergumam 'dia kemana?' namun gumaman hanyalah gumamam. Tak berarti apa-apa. Mungkin. Ya mungkin._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau kenapa Naruto? Sedari tadi pelajaran ku perhatikan kau selalu melihat ke arah belakangku."_

"_Ah~ tidak, hanya saja apa kau tau orang yang duduk di belakangmu kemana?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Memangnya ada orang yang duduk di belakangku?"_

"_Heee? Kau tak tahu ada orang yang duduk di belakangmu?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Astaga Sasuke, oke kuakui laki-laki itu tak terlalu peka, tetapi tolonglah ini kau pekanya oh Kami-sama~"_

"_Hn," Naruto menghela nafas bosan mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "tak adakah kosa kata lain selain hn di otakmu?"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Sasuke! aku serius!"_

"_Aku juga serius." Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera menuju tempat duduk Kin, salah satu pengurus kelas. Kin yang tengah bergosip ria dengan teman-temannya melihat Naruto menghampiri meja Kin gadis-gadis itu berhamburan._

"_Ada apa Naruto? Kau membuat teman-temanku kabur karenamu."_

"_Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa Haruno Sakura tak masuk,"_

"_Siapa? Ha—"_

"_Haruno Sakura,"_

"_Siapa dia?"_

"_Astaga Kin, dia anak baru yang beberapa hari yang lalu masuk! Kau tak mengenalnya?"_

"_Oh! Gadis cupu berambut pink itu? Entahlah, aku tak tau dia kemana."_

"_Yah~ ya sudah lah terima kasih yaa!"_

"_Yaa— eh Naruto, tangan dan kepalamu kenapa?" Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban._

"_Oh ini? Biasalah, anak tetangga minta kenalan dengan tanganku." Naruto melengos pergi dan mengindahkan teriakan Kin meminta penjelasan. Naruto berjalan keluar kelas, yah~ untuk menghirup udara segar._

_Sesekali ia melirik gadis-gadis yang tengah tersipu karena Naruto melewati mereka. Bukannya ia sombong, tetapi memang dia adalah anak yang cukup populer di sekolah. Tetapi bukan berarti karena dia populer dia itu playboy._

_Naruto berjalan dengan kedua tangan dibelakang kepalanya, sesekali ia menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenal. Rasanya bermain basket bagus juga batinnya. Naruto berjalan menuju gedung lapangan basket. _

_Krieet_

_Suara pintu terbuka terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan ini. Sepertinya tak ada orang ujarnya dalam hati. Namun ketika Naruto hendak mengambil bola basket, Shion tengah duduk di tempat duduk penonton. Niat Naruto untuk bermain basket hilang, ia mendekati Shion di baisan tempat duduk penonton._

"_Shion?" Gadis cantik itu mendongak melihat Naruto disampingnya. Lelaki tampan itu duduk disamping Shion. _

"_Ada apa?" Shion menatap mata biru laut Naruto, seketika Shion sadar dan hanya menjawab dengan gelengan lemah semata. _

"_Sepertinya kau sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus ya? Perlu ku panggilkan Sasuke?" Naruto menaikkan kedua kakinya ke bangku didepannya. Lagi dan lagi pertanyaan Naruto hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Shion._

"_Ya sudah, sepertinya kau memang sedang tak mau di ganggu, aku pergi." Naruto beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya, namun baru beberapa langkah Shion mengeluarkan saranya._

"_Naruto, bisakah pulang sekolah nanti kau mengantarkanku ke rumah Sakura?" Naruto mentap Shion yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sebenarnya pulang sekolah nanti, ia memiliki janji dengan Sasuke tetapi entah mengapa jika ini berkaitan dengan'__**nya**__' ia tidak bisa menolak._

_._

_._

_._

_Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang tampan, memiliki tubuh yang lumayan bagus untuk ukuran anak SMA dan tentunya dia mempunyai dompet yang tebal. Gadis mana yang tak akan tergila-gila dengan pemuda seperti dia?_

_Mobil sport berwarna hitam itu baru saja memasuki garasi rumah besar itu. Uchiha Sasuke turun dari balik pintu pengemudi, dengan tas yang tersampir di punggungnya ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya._

_Tak ada salam apapun ketika ia memasuki rumah berlantai dua itu. Tak ada ucapan selamat datang ataupun apa. Hanya kesunyian yang bisa Sasuke dengar. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, hingga suara seseorang yang tengah terburu-buru menuruni tangga terdengar._

_Seorang lelaki yang masih terlihat muda itu berjalan didepan Sasuke, menghiraukan Sasuke yang tengah terpejam di sofa berwarna soft brown itu. Ia mencari sesuatu di meja depan Sasuke, lelaki yang berstelkan baju hitam dengan jaket berwarna hitam, dan tak lupa celana jeans dan sepatunya itu._

"_Sasuke kau lihat kunci mobilku di sini tidak?" Sasuke yang masih terpejam hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Terlihat lelaki yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu berdecak kesal, hingga Sasuke merasa terusik karena kebisingan yang di buat lelaki didepannya ini._

"_Kau benar tak melihat kunci mobilku?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Ck! Sialan kemana kunci mobilku?" lelaki yang bernama lengkap –Uchiha Itachi itu masih sibuk mencari kunci mobilnya yang hilang. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan menatap wajah adiknya yang tengah memperhatikannya._

"_Apa?"_

"_Kunci mobilmu,"_

"_Untuk?"_

"_Sudah jangan banyak tanya! Lagian kenapa kau pulang?! Harusnya kau segera menuju rumah sakit!"_

"_Rumah sakit? Untuk apa?"_

"_Astaga Sasuke! Kau tak mengecek handphonemu?" Sasuke merogoh ponsel diisaku celananya, dan ternyata ponselnya kehabisan daya hingga tak bisa meyala._

"_Handphoneku mati. Memangnya ada apa?"_

"_Ibu masuk rumah sakit!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sakura!"_

"_Sudahlah Shion, mungkin dia sedang keluar rumah."_

"_Tapi Naruto aku harus memastikan keadaan Sakura!"_

"_Ya aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya, tetapi kita di sini sudah hampir tiga puluh menit dan sang empunya rumah tak kunjung keluar."_

"_Tapi aku—"_

"_Aku tau kau menghkhawatirkan dia, tetapi sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang dan temui esok."_

"_Ya sudah kalau kau ingin pulang, pulang saja. Aku akan menunggu Sakura hingga dia pulang." Shion duduk di kursi kayu di sampingnya itu. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, gadis ini keras kepala sekali batinnya. Naruto yang tak tega meninggalkan Shionpun ikut ikutan duduk di samping gadis cantik itu._

_Shion melirik Naruto di sampingnya, "kenapa tak pulang?"_

"_Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan gadis sepertimu sendirian disini. Aku juga masih mempunyai rasa kasian." Jawab Naruto tanpa melihat Shion._

_Shion melirik sinis kearah Naruto, "aku tak perlu kau kasihani."_

_Suasana diantara Naruto dan Shion sedikit canggung karena perdebatan kecil mereka. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Hingga setelah kurang lebih satu jam mereka duduk di depan rumah sederhana itu, seorang pemuda dengan seorang nenek renta melihat mereka dan menghampiri mereka._

"_Kalian temannya Sakura?" tanya nenek yang berada di samping pemuda berambut merah itu. Shion dan Naruto segera berdiri dan Shion mendekati nenek dan pemuda itu. "Iya nek, apakah nenek tahu dimana Sakura sekarang? Sudah satu jam kami menunggu tetapi Sakura tak ada."_

_Nenek itu melirik pemuda berambut merah itu dan pemuda yang bernama –Akasuna Sasori itu tersenyum dan menatap Shion. "Sakura mungkin tak akan pulang hingga besok pagi."_

_Shion menatap Sasori bingung, Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Dimana Sakura tak akan pulang hingga esok pagi. "Ada apa dengan Sakura, hingga ia tak akan pulang sampai besok pagi?" tanya Naruto._

"_Kemarin ibu Sakura kecelakaan, dan ibunya meninggal di tempat kejadian."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Sakura sekarang masih di pemakaman, jadi kami mohon bujuk dia untuk pulang karena dari kemarin ia tak mau pulang."_

"_Ayah Sakura bagaimana?" tanya Shion._

"_Ayah Sakura menghilang entah kemana, tolonglah bujuk Sakura pulang. Kami sudah berusaha membujuknya tetapi ia tetap tak mau pulang. Kami khawatir dengan keadaan tubuhnya, sedari kemarin ia belum makan."_

"_Astaga! Dimana letak makam ibu Sakura?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sakura~" Shion menutup mulutnya ketika melihat tubuh Sakura yang terbaring diatas gundukan tanah yang terdapat batu yang bertuliskan __**RIP HARUNO MEBUKI**__. Walaupun ia baru mengenal Sakura, dan ia juga sering ikut-ikutan dengan Karin untuk menyiksa Sakura. Ia masih punya hati nurani untuk merasa kasian terhadap sesamanya._

_Shion memeluk Sakura yang masih menangis meratapi kepergian ibunya. "Shi—on," ujar Sakura lirih._

"_Sakura~ maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maafkan aku Sakura!"_

"_Ma—af untuk a—pa?" ujar Sakura sedikit terbata-bata,_

"_Untuk semuanyaa~ aku sungguh minta maaf!"_

"_Sudah—lah~" Shion menagis melihat keadaan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura menangis meratapi kepergian ibunya. Sedangkan Naruto melihat dua gadis didepannya itu sedikit miris, hingga mata blue shapirenya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal. _

"_Paman~" Naruto bergumam. Ia melirik Shion dan Sakura, sepertinya mereka butuh waktu berdua. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk sedikit menjauh dari mereka berdua. Selain itu, Naruto juga masih mempunyai urusan dengan yang lain._

"_Sakura~"_

"_.."_

"_Kita pulang yuk~"_

"_.."_

"_Sak—"_

"_Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan ibuku sendiri di sini,"_

"_Tapi Sakura—"_

"_Aku tak ingin pulang Shion~"_

"_Sakura aku mohon~ aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini! Lihat kau saja masih memakai seragam kemarin. Dan pastinya kau belum makan dari kemarin! Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini Sakura!"_

"_Aku tak peduli Shion~ aku tak apa jika sakit, asalkan aku tak meninggalkan ibuku sendirian."_

"_Sakura~"_

"_Kau pulang saja, aku harus—"_

"_Sakuraaa!" jeritan Shion membuat Naruto yang tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang terpaksa meninggalkan orang itu dan mendekati Shion. "Ada apa?"_

"_Sakura pingsan! Bantu aku mengangkatnya Naruto!" Naruto dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh kecil Sakura, dan segera membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang dibalik pohon itu melihat semuanya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kata dokter ibu hanya kelelahan." Sasuke tak memperdulikan perkataan kakaknya itu, ia masih setia di samping ibunya yang tengah tertidur pulas di ruang rawat. Sasuke meremas jemari ibunya yang lentik sedikit gemas, sungguh ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri._

_Sasuke sangat shock ketika mendengar ibunya kecelakaan. Ia dan kakaknya segera tancap gas menuju rumah sakit akan hal itu. Sesampainya disana, ibu hanya ditemani oleh perawat sedangkan ayahnya entah kemana._

_Tak berselang lama ia datang, ayahnya datang dengan baju serba hitam dengan tampang lesu. Ia menatap –Mikoto istrinya. Sasuke yang tahu akan hal itu secara tak rela menyingkir dari samping ibunya dan segera digantikan oleh ayahnya –Fugaku Uchiha._

"_Mikoto~ sadarlah~" seakan itu adalah mantra ajaib, mata yang tertutup itu tiba-tiba terbuka secara perlahan. Menampilkan sepasang mata onyx yang sedikit redup. Itachi yang melihat ibunya telah sadarkan diri segera memanggil dokter. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap ibunya dengan wajah gembira._

"_Ibu! Ibu sudah sadar?" Mikoto berusaha duduk dibantu oleh Fugaku, ia menatap Sasuke dalam. Namun perkataan yang dilontarkan ibunya itu membuat Sasuke ingin teriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dan itu membuat Itachi yang baru datang dan Fugaku yang berada di samping Mikoto terkejut setengah mati._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kamu siapa?"_

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N

Dor! Maaf baru update, sepertinya aku tak menempati janjiku. Harusnya chapter ini, ada kejadian dimana SasuSaku bakal dijodohin tetapi tiba-tiba ngebleng seketika. Yaah~ hasilnya gak ada deh, maaaf yaa #bungkuk2 XD

Maaf juga baru update, banyak kendala didunia nyata. Yah~ biasa lah anak SMA tugas numpuk belum lagi pr, dan lagi les kesana kesini -_- dan belum lagi hampir dua minggu ini aku lagi galaaau~ tingkat akut. Biasalah percintaan ABG labil macam aku orang.

Um, ngomong-ngomong pada penasaran gak sih siapa yang nolong Sakura saat tenggelam? Trus kenapa ayah Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang? Siapa yang dimaksud paman oleh Naruto yang so pastinya bukan ayah Sakura karena mereka belum saling kenal? Terus apa maksud kata-kata '**nya**' yang aku _bold_tin? Sebab Mikoto masuk rumah sakit dan gak kenal sama Sasuke?

Oh ya pada bingung ya sebenernya ini flashback atau apa yang cerita Sakura saat SMA. Dan kemarin tiba2 aja ada Sakura sm Konan yang muncul tiba2._. Yaah~ bisa dibilang Sakura saat SMA adalah flashback. Dimana flashback ini akan ada kaitannya dengan masa depan Sakura saat ud nikah sam Sasuke itu.. #ehh kok bocorinsih XD Ini ceritanya aku rombak ulang, Cuma diedit sih sebenernyaa, yang di italic itu flashback yaaw ^^

Ya sudahlah saatnya bales review! Yang login cek PM oke!

**Meme Chua** **: ****Kenapa ada sepotong bukan dua potong cerita pas Sakura jadi dokter dan istri Sasuke?** Itu karena aku ingin satu-satu cerita yang keluar, gimana yaa jelasinnya? Pokoknya aku ingin membuat reader ngerti sendiri, mana yang flashback mana yang enggak XD Tapi ternyata malah pada bingung. Ya udah akhirnya aku rombak deh ceritanyaa XD  
**Ini kira" sampai berapa chapter ya?** Waah~ aku gak tau tuhh, aku gak pernah di planing bakal berapa chapter XD  
**Dhita-san, siapa yang menolong Sakura?** Siapa yaa? haduhh, aku juga bingung. tapi dia adalah orang penting bagi Sakura :D  
**Saya sedikit bingung dengan Sakura yang dari SMP langsung masuk SMA..****Apakah Sakura masuknya kelas X?** Jadi Sakura sm Sasuke itu beda satu tahun karena Sakura waktu SMP kan aksel, nah trus pas kelas 1 dia sekolah tapi Cuma sebentar karena dia ingin bantu ibu sm ayahnya, nah pas kelas 2 dia enggak sekolah. Masuk-masuk langsung kelas 3 gitu lohh.  
Iya ini udah lanjut, terima kasih sarannyaa. :D

**Imut** : Iya ini chapter 4 udah lanjut

**sami haruchi 2** : Iya nih Sakunya mau aku buat menderita dulu XD

Mind to Review? Oh ya kalau boleh aku ingin yang review ngasih saran atau kritik tentang cerita aku dong, kasih sedikit hal yang membuat aku harus menjadi lebih baik lagi

Uchiha Dita Fullbuster


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ibu! Ibu sudah sadar?" Mikoto berusaha duduk dibantu oleh Fugaku, ia menatap Sasuke dalam. Namun perkataan yang dilontarkan ibunya itu membuat Sasuke ingin teriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dan itu membuat Itachi yang baru datang dan Fugaku yang berada di samping Mikoto terkejut setengah mati._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kamu siapa?"_

.

.** Naruto selalu punya om MK alias Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dilema original punya aku seorang yaitu istri dari Uchiha Sasuke #digampar :v**

.

.

Sakura Point of View

"Ja—di?"

"Kita harus mendekatkan Sasuke-_kun_ dengan kak Itachi~" Aku melihat ekspresi ragu dari kakak iparku ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kak Itachi juga harus sembuh demi keluarganya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya Sakura? Itu—"

Aku menggelengkan kepala cepat, "Tak ada yang mustahil didunia ini kak. Kita harus segera menyembuhkan kak Itachi, kalau tidak leukimianya akan terus menyebar."

"Aku tau itu, tapi bagaimana? Hubungan antara kakak beradik itu sangat rumit." Aku menggenggam tangan kak Konan, aku menatap dalam matanya yang indah itu.

"Kak, lihat mataku. Aku janji akan membantu kakak untuk menyembuhkan kak Itachi, selain karena dia adalah pasienku kak Itachi adalah sosok kakak yang terbaik yang pernah ada. Walaupun aku dan dia tak memiliki hubungan darah layaknya kak Itachi dengan Sasuke, tetapi aku merasakan ikatan itu ada kak. Aku merasakannya. Aku akan membujuk Sasuke-kun, kakak bantu aku untuk mencari informasi tentang Sasuke-kun pada kak Itachi. Jadikanlah kak Itachi sebagai sahabatmu. Bujuk dia untuk terbuka padamu kak. Mungkin dengan mengeluarkan pikirannya akan mengurangi tingkat kedepresiannya."

Kak Konan menatapku ragu, "Bagaimana kalau?"

"Kak berjanjilah." Tegasku

Kak Konan menatap ragu, namun ia menganggukkan kepala pertanda setuju. Aku tersenyum simpul tanggapan kak Konan. Walaupun sudah berumah tangga lama, kak Konan dengan kak Itachi tak begitu dekat. Karena mereka menikah bukanlah berdasarkan cinta. Itu semua karena perjodohan. Seperti halnya aku dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan lesu menuju kediaman rumahku yang bisa dibilang cukup luas. Ya rumah megah didepanku ini adalah rumahku dan suamiku –Uchiha Sasuke. Aku membuka pintu rumah dan mendapati sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercumbu. Melihat itu aku segera aku tuutup pintu berwarna putih itu dan berjalan kebelakang rumah. Ya, ini hal biasa yang terjadi dirumah ini. Dirumah ini memang hanya aku dan suamiku saja yang tinggal.

Aku tak ingin ada pembantu dirumah ini, bukan karena aku bisa melakukannya semua seorang diri. Tetapi karena hal barusan saja yang ku lihat. Aku tak ingin orang lain melihat suamiku –Uchiha Sasuke tengah bercumbu dengan sahabat istrinya sendiri –dirumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Argh! Bagaimana aku menyembuhkan kak Itachi jika kelakuan Sasuke-kun semakin menjadi?! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh Sakura?! Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri. Kini aku tengah berada didalam kamar mandi kamarku.

Aku menatap cermin besar didepanku, lihatlah diriku! Kemeja berwarna ungu yang sudah kumal, rambut pendek yang berantakan dan tak lupa lihat mataku! Kantung mataku bertebaran disana. Astaga Tuhan! Maafkan hambamu ini yang tak bisa merawat diri hamba.

Aku menyalakan keran didepanku, dan menampung air ditelapak tanganku dan membasuhnya kewajahku. Air dingin yang mengusap wajahku, membuatku sedikit tersadar. Apa yang ku harus lakukan? Kenapa begitu sulit?

Kenapa?

Kenapa dari dulu hingga sekarang kau tak pernah memandang kearahku?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu?

.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terparkir di halaman parkir SMA Konoha. Naruto –Lelaki yang mengendarai mobil itu segera turun dan membukakan pintu penumpang. Lalu turunlah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan memiliki warna mata yang indah._

_Gadis itu, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto, ia langsung kearah pintu belakang mobil. Ia membuka pintu itu dan segera meraih tangan yang sedikit pucat itu keluar. Ya Mereka adalah Naruto tepatnya Namikaze Naruto, Shion dan Haruno Sakura._

_Beberapa anak murid sedikit bergosip ketika melihat Sakura yang masih tetap menunduk itu keluar dari mobil pribadi Naruto. Well, kalau Shion yang turun dari mobil itu masih tidak masalah. Tetapi ini Haruno Sakura? Seorang murid baru yang bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit ini hanya karena beasiswa?_

"_Psst~ itu bukannya Haruno Sakura itu yaa? kok dia bisa naik mobil bareng Naruto dan Shion sih?_

"_Iya, diakan cuma murid beasiswa. Kenapa Naruto dan Shion mau berteman dengannya ya?_

"_Entah, lihatlah badannya yang kecil itu. Seperti tidak makan berhari-hari."_

"_Mungkin dia kehabisan uang sehingga tak mampu membeli makan."_

"_Hahaha kasian sekali dia~"_

_Naruto hendak menyumpal mulut-mulut anak-anak yang tak tahu diri itu, namun sebuah tangan menahannya. Ternyata itu Shion, ia manatap Shion dantatapannya itu seperti mengatakan 'Kenapa? Biar ku hajar anak-anak tak tahu diri itu!'_

_Mata Shion beralih pada Sakura yang tengah digandengnya, mau tak mau Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Shion. Dan disana, Sakura yang masih menunduk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lemah._

_Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, Sakura yang tengah digandeng oleh Shion dan tasnya dibawakan oleh Naruto membuat nya menjadi perhatian seluruh murid. Bagaimana bisa dua orang populer disekolah berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang Nerd disekolah?_

_Berita itupun menjadi cepat tersebar kesluruh area sekolah, dan bukannya mendapat respon positif malah respon sebaliknya. Shion dan Naruto cuek terhadap berita itu. Mereka masih meneruskan ke kelas mereka yang berada di lantai tiga._

_Seperti halnya diluar kelas, ketika Shion, Sakura dan Naruto berjalan beriringan memasuki kelas tak khayal membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian (lagi)Karin yang melihat teman dekatnya dan sepupunya berjalan beriringan memasuki kelas bersam Sakura sedikit berang._

_Karin menghampiri Shion dan Naruto yang tengah membantu Sakura duduk dikursinya._

"_Shion!" Pekik Karin, Shion sedikit kaget dengan kelakuan Karin yang tiba-tiba menariknya menjauh dari Sakura._

"_Ada apa Karin?! Kau membuatku hampir terjatuh!"_

"_Oh! Sekarang karena kamu sering bergaul dengan nerd ini, kamu udah mulai berani bentak aku?!"_

"_Bukan begitu! Tapi maksudku—"_

"_Halah! Jangan banyak alasan! Jadi selama dua hari ini kamu gak masuk, terus dihubungi susah ini gara-gara dia!" Karin menunjuk Sakura yang masih tertunduk._

"_Ya tap—"_

"_Tuhkan, jadi orang susah itu gak usah nyusahin bisa gak sih?! Kalau mau nyusahin diri sendiri silahkan tapi gak usah nyusahin orang lain!" Karin menatap Sakura yang masih menunduk, karena merasa dihiraukan Karin meraih dagu Sakura dan betapa terkejutnya melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat sekali._

_Melihat itu Karin membuang wajah Sakura dan berlalu pergi, Shion meneriaki Karin dan menyusulnya. Naruto menaruh tas Sakura di mejanya. "Maafkan sepupuku ya?" Sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lemah._

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura Point of View_

_Kryyuuk~_

_Aduhh~ aku lapar sekali. Sekarang sedang pelajarannya Ibki-sensei. Tapi perutku lapar sekali. Aku memegangi perutk, izin kebelakang bisa kali yaa? sudah hampir dua hari aku tak makan, tapi jika aku izin kebelakang aku bisa pingsan ditengah jalan._

_Tapi kalaupun aku kebelakang, aku mau ngapain? Memangnya aku punya uang?_

_Tiba-tiba selembar kertas mendarat dimejaku, aku melihat siapa yang melempar. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Naruto, ia mengisyaratkan untuk membaca surat itu._

_Kamu lapar?_

_Aku menatap Naruto yang juga tengah menatapku, jujur aku malu mengakuinya. Karena selama hampir dua hari aku dirawat oleh Naruto dan Shion dirumahku. Ayahku hilang entah kemana, dan ibuku— tak usah ditanya yang ada aku bisa menangis lagi karena mengingat ibuku itu._

_Selama dua hari aku dirawat oleh mereka, aku tak ingin makan. Walaupun mereka memaksa aku tetap menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Hanya cairan infus yang masuk kedalam tubuhku. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tak merasakan lapar ataupun haus._

_Jika ditotal aku sudah lima hari ak masuk sekolah, tanpa keterangan pula. Harusnya aku dipanggil kepala sekolah, namun yang kudengar ternyata kepala sekolah sedang ada dinas keluar kota. Dan baru pulang hari ini._

_Sebuah kertas terlempar kearahku lagi, aku membukanya._

_Kok ngelamun? Laper gak? Kalau laper, ayo kekantin bareng aku._

_Aku menatap Naruto, aku mengangguk ragu dan Naruto tiba-tiba meminta izin kepada Ibki-sensei untuk kebelakang. Tak berselang lama akupun mengikuti Naruto, meminta izin pada Ibki-sensei._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Nih~" Naruto memberikan sebuah roti pada Sakura yang tengah duduk dikoridor kelas. Sakura mendongak pada Naruto yang tengah berdiri. Ia menerima roti itu dan membukanya untuk dimakan. _

"_Aku kekantin sebentar yaa, aku haus. Kamu haus enggak?" tanya Naruto, Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah. Naruto berjalan menuju kantin namun ketika hendak pergi, seseorang memanggilnya._

"_Naruto!"_

_Dan ketika itu pula, ia melihat Sakura yang hendak pingsan. Naruto hendak membantu namun ia didahului oleh sepasang tangan kekar yang menopang tubuh Sakura._

"_Sasuke!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Eeeghhh~" Sakura melenguh dari tidur panjangnya. Samar-samar Sakura mendengar percakapan dua orang laki-laki. Dia ada dimana?_

"_Simpananmu yang baru eh?"_

"_Enak saja! Dia temanku dan dia teman sekelas kita!"_

"_Teman?"_

"_Astaga! Yang waktu tempo hari aku ceritakan padamu!"_

"_Oh! Yang menolongmu dari amukan fansmu?"_

"_Hm,"_

"_Siapa namanya?"_

"_Haruno Sakura, kau tau Sasuke selama dua hari ini diaa—"_

"_Kau sudah sadar?" ujar lelaki yang berbicara dengan Naruto itu. Aku membuka kelopak mataku, aku melihat raut wajahnya yang datar namun menaruh punggung tangannya ke dahiku. Lalu tangannya itu berpindah ke ke dua pipiku._

_Astaga Tuhan! Ada apa dengan diriku?_

_Kenapa jantungku berdekat kencang sekali?_

"_Dia demam, sebaiknya dia dirawat dirumah sakit. Kalau tidak, akan semakin parah. Aku ada urusan, aku pergi Dobe."_

_Aku lihat dia berlalu pergi, aku menyentuh dadaku. Astaga apakah aku mempunyai penyakit jantung? Aku menghiraukan segala ucapan Naruto terhadapku. Aku masih sibuk pada fikiranku. Ada apa denganku?_


	6. Him

"_Kau sudah sadar?" ujar lelaki yang berbicara dengan Naruto itu. Aku membuka kelopak mataku, aku melihat raut wajahnya yang datar namun menaruh punggung tangannya ke dahiku. Lalu tangannya itu berpindah ke kedua pipiku._

_Astaga Tuhan! Ada apa dengan diriku?_

_Kenapa jantungku berdekat kencang sekali?_

"_Dia demam, sebaiknya dia dirawat dirumah sakit. Kalau tidak, akan semakin parah. Aku ada urusan, aku pergi Dobe."_

_Aku lihat dia berlalu pergi, aku menyentuh dadaku. Astaga apakah aku mempunyai penyakit jantung? Aku menghiraukan segala ucapan Naruto terhadapku. Aku masih sibuk pada fikiranku. Ada apa denganku?_

_._

_._

_._

**Naruto selalu punya om MK alias Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dilema original punya aku seorang yaitu istri dari Uchiha Sasuke #digampar :v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ibu! Ibu sudah sadar?" Mikoto berusaha duduk dibantu oleh Fugaku, ia menatap Sasuke dalam. Namun perkataan yang dilontarkan ibunya itu membuat Sasuke ingin teriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dan itu membuat Itachi yang baru datang dan Fugaku yang berada di samping Mikoto terkejut setengah mati._

"_Kamu siapa?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Dokter sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ibu saya?" Itachi mengepalkan tangannya keras melihat Sasuke yang duduk termangu di luar ru__a__ngan ibunya dirawat. Ketika itu Itachi baru saja datang bersama dokter, dan melihat Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang pucat pasi._

_Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sasuke yang pucat, tetapi Fugaku dan dirinya__pun begitu. Bagaimana tidak? Mikoto –ibundanya melupakan Sasuke, anak yang telah ia kandung selama sembilan bulan.__Menurut penuturan dokter, kecelakaan yang dialami Mikoto membuat ingatannya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu hilang. Dan ia hanya mengingat kejadian sebelum tujuh belas tahun yang lalu itu._

"_Itu hanya hipotesis saya saja, tapi jika dilihat memang benar adanya." Kata dokter wanita yang memakai kacamata itu._

"_Apakah ini akan berlangsung lama?" Itachi menatap mata biru dokter berkacamata itu._

"_Jika dilihat dari kecelakaan yang dialami Nyonya Mikoto, ini akan berlangsung lama." Astaga Tuhan! Apa salah keluarga kami? Batin Itachi._

"—_tapi tak akan permanen, entah kapan itu. Tetapi nyonya Mikoto akan kembali pulih ingatannya."_

"_Baiklah, terima kasih dokter."_

"_Sama-sama," dokter itu berlalu pergi setelah Itachi menjabat tangannya. Ia duduk di__samping Sasuke yang tengah menjambak rambut ravennya. Itachi mengepalkan tangannya erat, sampai kuku-kukunya terlihat memutih._

"_Aku tau ini berat bagimu, tapi ini juga berat bagi kita semua. Aku harap—"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_.."_

"_Kenapa?!" Sasuke menggeram di__samping Itachi, walaupun pelan tapi Itachi mendengarnya. Karena geraman itu sarat akan kemarahan._

"_.."_

"_KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG DILUPAKAN?!"_

"_.."_

"_APA SALAHKU?! KENAPA?! KENAPA?! KENAPA?! KENAPA HARUS AKU?!" Sasuke berteriak histeris didepan Itahi, Itachi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia ingin memeluk tubuh adik tersayangnya itu tetapi niat itu ia urungkan ketika Sasuke pergi meninggalkan dia dengan ucapan yang tak akan ia lupakan._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kenapa bukan kau saja yang dilupakan? Kenapa harus aku?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Gue benci sama lo!"_

_._

_._

_._

_oOo_

_._

Setelah membersihkan diri, Sakura bergegas menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Ia menuruni tangga, ia hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna biru bergambar _teddy bear_ dan celana pendek selutut. Ia memakai celemek yang tergantung didekat dapurnya, ia segera mencari bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak di lemari es.

Bau enak makanan tercium di indra penciuman Sasuke, Sasuke berjalan menuju meja makan yang masih kosong dengan makanan itu. Sakura menaruh celemek nya didekat kompor. Ketika ia berbalik, ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang berada di meja makan. Sakura duduk didepan Sasuke, meja makan yang ia punya hanya cukup menampung empat orang saja. Sakura mengambil piring dan megambilkan nasi dan lauk pauk yang baru saja ia masak. Ia taruh piring berisi makanan itu di depan Sasuke.

Tanpa mengucap terima kasih, Sasuke segera memakan makanan itu. Sakura mengambil makanannya sendiri, setelah dirasa cukup Sakura membawa piring yang berisi makanan itu menuju ruang tengah.

Ya selalu begini. Ketika Sasuke makan di meja makan, maka ia akan menyingkir. Sedangkan jika Sakura makan di meja makan maka Sakura yang akan menyingkir ke ruang tengah agar Sasuke bisa makan dimeja makan. Sasuke tak pernah mau berdekatan dengannya, walaupun mereka tinggal dirumah yang sama.

Sakura menyalakan televisi dan mencari acara yang bagus pada malam itu, setelah menemukan acara yang bagus. Sakura duduk disofa dan memakan makanannya. Sesekali ia tersedak karena ingin tertawa. Itu semua karena acara yang Sakura tonton. Setelah beberapa menit makanannya habis, Sakura menaruhnya di meja kecil didepannya.

Sakura mengambil air putih dan meneguknya sedikit namun kehadiran Sasuke di sekitarnya membuatnya hampir tersedak. Ya Sasuke duduk disampingnya. Tumben.

Suasana kembali sunyi seperti saat didapur tadi, walaupun acara televisi didepan mereka lucu. Sakura tak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini. Ia segera beranjak dari ruang tengah itu, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, ada apa dengannya? Batin Sakura.

Sakura kembali duduk, dan hening kembali. Sakura bingung dengan Sasuke, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Ia sudah tak tahan, ia segera beranjak namun lagi dan lagi tangan Sasuke menahannya lagi. Sakura hendak berbicara namun suara Sasuke mengintrupsinya. "Temani aku. Sebentar."

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"_Sakura kau mendengarku tidak sih?"_

"_Eh apa? Kau berbicara sesuatu Naruto?" Sakura duduk dipinggir kasur. Naruto membantunya duduk, laki-laki berambut jabrik itu menghela nafas mengambil air putih didekatnya, dan memberikan kepada Sakura._

"_Ini minum dulu, setelah itu kita ke dokter."_

_Sakura menerima air putih yang Naruto beri, dan meneguknya sedikit. "Tak usah Naruto, aku tak apa-apa hanya kelelahan saja."_

"_Tapi—"_

_Drrt drrt_

_Suara getaran handphone terdengar dari saku celana Naruto. Naruto mengangkatnya dan ketika melihat nama si penelfon, ia sedikit menjauh dari Sakura._

"_Ya ada apa?"_

"…"

"_Iya tak apa-apa,"_

"…"

"_Iya akan ku bawa dia,"_

"_.."_

"_Iya aku tahu! Cerewet sekali."_

"_.."_

"_Iya-iya sudah dulu ya?"_

"…"

"_Hm,"_

_Naruto menaruh handphone itu ke saku celananya. "Ayo ku antar kau pulang~" Sakura mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti Naruto tentunya setelah ia menaruh gelas yang berisikan air putih itu ke tempatnya._

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman mertua Sakura. lebih tepatnya keluarga Sasuke. Bagi Sakura dan Sasuke, ini adalah ke dua kalinya mereka makan malam bersama dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke semenjak mereka menikah sekitar setahun yang lalu. Untuk ukuran pengantin baru seperti mereka ini sangat amatlah jarang, tapi itu hanyalah kiasan untuk pengantin baru. Sedangkan mereka?

Kalian pasti mengetahui kalau mereka berdua menikah bukan atas dasar cinta. Mereka dijodohkan. Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa mereka mengadakan perjanjian kontrak yang ditandatangani oleh kedua belah pihak. Itu terlalu klasik. Mereka melakukan semuanya seperti air mengalir. Mereka dijodohkan lalu menikah. Mereka menjalani bahtera rumah tangga masing-masing. Sasuke sibuk dengan pekerjaan dikantornya, Sakurapun sibuk dengan pekerjaan di rumah sakit.

Walaupun mereka seranjang, mereka tak pernah melakukan aktivitas _sex_ sekalipun. Baik Sasuke ataupun Sakura tidak pernah berbicara atau menyinggung tentang hal itu. Bukannya Sakura tak menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai istri, tetapi Sasuke tak mau menyentuhnya. Berbicara saja, hanya yang penting-penting saja. Seperti kemarin malam. Entah kerasukan setan apa, hingga Sasuke ingin ditemani nonton televisi berdua dengan Sakura. Mungkin acara yang mereka tonton lucu, tetapi dari mereka berdua tak ada satu pun yang tertawa.

Tersenyum tipis saja tidak. Dan mereka menjalani itu semua seperti itu selama setahun pernikahan mereka. Hiruk pikuk udara malam menyelimuti perjalanan Sasuke dan Sakura. diantara mereka tak ada yang berbicara. Diam. Sunyi. Senyap. Sepi. Entah kata mana yang cocok menggambarkan keduanya, atau mungkin semua kata itu menggambarkan keduanya? Entahlah.

.

.

.

"Kita akan ada acara apa Fugaku?" tanya seorang wanita berambut panjang itu.

"Kita akan ada makan malam bersama dengan anak-anak kita, sayang~" Fugaku –laki-laki itu mengelus rambut panjang Mikoto –istrinya.

Mikoto melepas rangkulan suaminya itu, dan menatap mata _onyx_ laki-laki yang ia cintai itu. "Anak-anak kita? Maksudmu anak kita?"

Terdengar _klise_ memang, tetapi mengandung beribu arti dari pertanyaan kita. Anak-anak kita dan anak kita sangat jauh berbedea. Fugaku tersenyum mendengar perkataan istrinya itu.

"Anak-anak kita sayang~ bukan anak kita."

"Tapi—" belum sempat Mikoto melanjutkan perkataannya, bel pintu berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang akan bertamu.

"Biar aku yang membukannya," Fugaku hendak berdiri dari sofa ruang tamunya. Tetapi Mikoto mengikuti dengan tatapan **aku-juga-ingin-ikut**. Fugaku menghela nafas, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan digapai oleh Mikoto. Mereka berjalan beriringan untuk membukakan tamu mereka.

Ting Tong

Suara bel berbunyi terdengar lagi Mikoto dan Fugaku segera membukakan pintu untuk tamunya itu. Ketika membuka pintu, wajah ceria Mikoto menyambut tamu-tamu mereka.

"Itachi-_kun_!" Mikoto berhambur memeluk putra pertamanya itu, Konan –istri Itachi melepas genggamannya pada Itachi, agar suaminya itu bisa memeluk ibunya.

"Ibu kangen~" Itachi mengelus punggung ringkih ibunya yang tertutupi rambut berwarna _dark blue_ yang diselingi dengan rambut berwarna putih itu dengan sayang. Ia tersenyum pada ayahnya, yang hanya bisa memandang istrinya yang tengah melepas kerinduan dengan putranya.

"Sudah ibu, nanti ayah cemburu padaku." Canda Itachi. Mikoto tergelak, begitupun dengan Konan, Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis. Mikoto kembali pada pelukan suaminya.

"Kan ibu cuma kangen sama kamu, masa iya ayah kamu sampai cemburu? Kecuali kalau ibu pelukan dengan Minato~" Raut wajah Fugaku berubah cemberut mendengar nama salah satu sahabatnya yang tampan ekspresi Fugaku, Mikoto tergelak kembali.

Lega rasanya melihat ibu tertawa lepas batin Itachi.

Belum selesai menggoda sang suami, tawa Mikoto berhenti melihat sebuah mobil baru saja datang. Ia memicingkan matanya melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura yang baru saja turun dari mobil, tersenyum mendengar sapaan riang gembira dari ibu menantunya. Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan mendekati dua pasang suami-istri di depan pintu itu. Sakura memeluk Mikoto dengan sayang, lalu menyalami Fugaku. Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya berdiri sedikit jauh dari istrinya.

"Sakura dateng sama siapa?" semuanya terdiam, Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Sakura deteng sama Sasuke bu, anak ibu."

.

.

"Loh anak ibu kan hanya Itachi."

.

.

.

_Naruto baru saja pergi dari rumah Sakura. Sekarang Naruto ingin mencari Sasuke, karena sahabatnya satu itu menghilang. Ia baru saja di telfon oleh Itachi –kakak Sasuke. Dan ia baru tahu bahwa kedua orang tua Sasuke baru saja mengalami kecelakaan._

"Naruto?"

"_Eh iya kak? Ada apa? Tumben menelfonku?"_

"Kau bersama Sasuke tidak?"

"_Oh tadi aku barusan ketemu dengan Sasuke, cuma tadi dia bilang ada urusan jadi—"_

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"_Disekolah kak, ada apa sih?" Naruto mendengar helaan nafas panjang dari suara diseberang telfonnya itu._

"Sasuke tidak pulang selama dua hari kemarin."

"_Hah? Kok bisa? Um maksudku, memang kemarin ia bolos dan aku tak tau alasannya tapi tadi ia hanya muncul sebentar disekolah tanpa dia masuk kekelas."_

"Orang tua kami kecelakaan dan sebuah kejadian membuat dirinya terguncang."

"_Ada apa sebenarnya kak?"_

"Ibu kami kehilangan ingatan selama tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Dan otomatis, ibu tak mengingat Sasuke."

"_Tante Mikoto? Astaga~ pantas saja tadi penampilan Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya."_

"Ya maka dari itu, aku sangat khawatir padanya. Bisakan kau bantu carikan dia Naruto?"

"_Tentu akan ku cari dia kak, serahkan padaku."_

"Terima kasih."_ sambungan telfon terputus._

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura _POV

_Aku menutup pintu melihat Naruto tergesa-gesa menuju mobil. Sepertinya tadi ia baru saja mendapat telfon, dan entah siapa itu sepertinya penting. Aku duduk di sofa lusuh kesukaan ibuku. Ya dulu sofa berwarna merah _maroon_ ini adalah kesayangan ibuku. Air mataku kembali menggenang pada pelupuk mataku jika teringat ibu. Apakah ibuku sudah ditempat terindah di sisi-Nya? Aku berharap begitu. Menurut penuturan polisi yang mengurusi kecelakaan yang menewaskan ibuku itu, penabrak ibuku meminta maaf padaku._

_Hanya saja ketika aku meminta pak polisi untuk mempertemukanku dengannya. Orang itu selalu sibuk. Dan hanya akan diwakilkan oleh pengacaranya. Orang itu meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya dan meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang terjadi. Awalhnya aku marah besar, dan ingin menuntutnya. Namun lagi-lagi sifat baik ibuku menurun padaku. Aku yang tersulut api kemarahan tiba-tiba mereda dan mencabut segala tuntutan yang ada. Aku memaafkan orang itu –yang tidak pernah kulihat dan ku kenal namanya._

_Pengacaranya bilang _client_nya itu akan memberi tanggung jawab penuh terhadap dirinya sampai nanti ia mendapat pekerjaan yang cukup mapan. Aku menolak karena aku rasa aku cukup hidup seperti ini. Karena menurutku jika aku menerima sama saja, masa depan yang meraka jaminkan kepadaku sama saja dibayar dengan nyawa ibuku. Aku menolak permintaan pengacara orang itu, pengacara itu selalu memintaku untuk setuju akan hal itu karena itu permintaan _client_nya yang harus di penuhi sebagai rasa bersalah yang ia tebus. Namun aku tetap pada pendirianku._

_Sebelum aku memasuki rumah, tepat di depan pintu terdapat map berwarna coklat. Aku mengambilnya dan menggeletakknya asal dimeja kecil didepanku ini. Aku juga tak tahu apa isi map itu, ketika aku membukanya suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Aku tak jadi membukanya dan membukakan pintu pada tamuku ini._

_Tok tok tok_

"_Iya sebentar~" ketika aku membuka pintu nafasku tercekat. Seakan-akan oksigen disekitarku sudah habis. Jantungku berdegup kencang. _

_Astaga Tuhan! _

_Dia!_

_Dia berada didepanku dengan penampilan yang amat lusuh! Dia tersenyum tipis dan hendak menggapaiku, aku membeku ditempat namun lagi-lagi ketika ia ingin menggapaiku. Ia terjatuh tepat didepan pintu._

"_Astaga Tuhan!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Astaga Tuhan!" aku membopong tubuh pria yang jatuh di depannya itu. Aku mencoba mengangkatnya namun tak bisa, berat sekali orang ini. Keluhku dalam hati._

_Aku mecobanya sekali lagi sedikit berhasil walaupun aku harus menyeretnya kearah sofa panjang yang baru saja kududuki. Jahatkan jika aku menyeretnya? Tentu saja tidak, salahkan beban tubuhnya yang terlalu besar itu!_

_Aku membenarkan posisi tidurnya, wajahnya terlihat pucat sama sepertiku. Dia kenapa? Dan kenapa dia ada di sini? Aku berjongkok di samping wajahnya. Ahh~ lucu sekali dia kalau sedang tidur. Wangi tubuhnya menguar dan tercium oleh indra penciumanku. _

_Wangi tubuhnya menenangkan, seperti orangnya yang terlihat pembawaannya. Aku menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Astaga Tuhan~ tampan sekali makhluk ciptaanmu ini?_

_Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup kencang, aku memindahkan tanganku yang berada diwajahnya menuju jantungku berada. Ada apa denganku Tuhan?_

_._

_._

_._

"_Eeghh~" Laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu mengeluh memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia mencoba duduk namun, beban tubuhnya dan tenaga yang terkuras habis tidak bisa membantunya untuk duduk._

_Laki-laki tampan itu akhirnya tergeletak pada sofa panjang itu, dan menatap langit-langit atap rumah yang mulai rapuh cahaya yang keluar melalui celah kecil dari atap-atap itu membuat lelaki bernama Sasuke itu menyipitkan matanya. _

"_Kau sudah bangun?"_

_Sasuke tersentak dengan kehadiran seorang gadis yang memakai celemek berjongkok di sampingnya. Ia menatap manik _emerald_ itu. tampak gadis itu berkedip beberapa kali melihat Sasuke bangun. Untuk sesaat Sasuke terpana dengan _emerald_ itu. namun lagi lagi ia memutuskan kontak matanya._

_Ia mencoba berdiri, namun tak bisa. Sakura –gadis bermata _emerald_ itu membantunya untuk bersandar pada lengan sofa. Wangi masakan tercium pada indra penciuman Sasuke. Sepertinya lezat. Batinnya berkata._

"_Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke ingin menjawab namun, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk digerakkan. Sakura sepertinya mengerti, dan segera berbalik menuju dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu._

_Selang beberapa menit, Sakura datang dengan segelas air putih ditangannya._

"_Minumlah."_

_Sasuke berusaha meminum air putih itu, dibantu oleh Sakura. setelah merasa baikan, Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati air yang mengalir pada bagian dalam tubuhnya. Melihat hal tersebut, Sakura tersenyum simpul._

_Ia kembali k ebelakang membawa gelas kosong dan melanjutkan acara memasakknya yang Sakura beranjak Sakura sempat mendengar Sasuke bergumam. Mendengar gumaman itu, Sakura tersenyum tipis dan berjalan kembali._

_._

_._

_._

"_Terima kasih,"_

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura tak henti-hentinya melirik lelaki tampan di depannya itu. tadi setelah ia memasak, ia menanyakan Sasuke, apakah ia ingin makan atau tidak. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tetapi Sakura beranggapan bahwa gumaman tersebut berarti iya. _

_Akhirnya ia dengan Sasuke pergi kemeja makan untuk makan malam. Hanya dengan lauk seadanya, karena memang bahan makanan di kulkas Sakura sudah menipis, inipun hanya tersisa yang masih segar. _

_Ini pertama kalinya Sakura memasak semenjak peninggalan ibunya. Setelah ibunya meningggal ia tak pernah melihat ayahnya. Entah ayahnya kemana, namun yang jelas saat di pemakamanpun ayahnya itu tak terlihat batang hidungnya._

_Apakah ayah _amnesia_ hingga ia lupa jalan pulang?_

_Tapi yang ia tahu saat itu ibunya sedang mengendarai sepeda motor, yang berarti ibunya baru pulang kerja. Dan lokasi kecelakaan ibunya terjadi tidak terlalu jauh dari arah rumahnya. Apakah ayahnya tau jika ibunya meninggal?_

_Kemana ayah?_

_Pertanyaan itu selalu tergiang dikepala Sakura. Setega itukah ayahnya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri setelah ditinggal oleh ibunya menuju surga? Kemana lelaki itu pergi? Apakah ia sangat depresi dengan meninggalnya ibu sampai-sampai ia tak mau pulang kerumah? Apakah mungkin—_

"_Hei!"_

"_A-ah, m-maaf ada apa?" Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia memang belum bertanya kenapa Sasuke berada di sini, dan tiba-tiba saja pingsan di depan rumahnya. Biarlah lelaki itu yang menceritakannya sendiri ke Sakura nanti. Tapi kalau tidak menceritakan bagaimana?"_

"_Ada apa? Maaf tadi aku melamun."_

"_Tak apa, hanya saja habiskan makananmu jangan melamun terus nanti kau pingsan lagi seperti disekolah. Nanti aku repot." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Sakura sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke. Padahal dia juga pingsan tadi! Dan apa dia bilang? Aku membuatnya repot? Tidak sadar diri apa, kalau dia juga membuatku repot!_

"_Kalau makan jangan sambil cemberut dan jika dimeja makan diam!"_

_Sakura melirik kesal kearah Sasuke yang tengah menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya. Tampan sih tampan, tapi kenapa harus punya sifat ngeselin sih? Tanpa sadar Sakura menusuk-nusuk daging yang ada dipiringnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan._

_._

_._

_._

"_Pokoknya aku tidur dikamar kau disofa!"_

_Apa dia bilang? Aku tidur disofa? Astaga Tuhan, dia pikir dia siapa? Orang tuaku yang membeli rumah ini, kenapa harus aku yang tidur disofa? Harusnya dia yang tidur disofa! Dia tamu disini, dan juga dia adalah laki-laki dan tidak sepatutnya seorang perempuan sepertiku tidur di sofa!_

"_Maaf tuan Uchiha yang terhormat, tetapi yang punya rumah ini adalah orang tuaku. Dan apa hakmu menyuruhku seperti itu?"_

"_Aku ingin meminta imbalan untuk kejadian tadi sore. Aku membopongmu dari kelas menuju UKS. Dan berat tubuhmu sangat berat! Dan sekarang aku minta imbalannya aku ingin tidur dikamar dan kau disofa!"_

"_Kau juga tadi pingsan didepan rumahku. Dan aku harus menyeretmu agar tidak menghalangi pintuku! Jadi kita impas!" Aku menatap sengit lelaki didepanku yang tengah duduk di tengah kasur orang tuaku. Dia menyebalkan sekali sih? Akukan hanya ingin tidur di kamar orang tuaku saja._

"_Kau menyeretku? Astaga nona, bisa tidak kau membedakan antara menyeret dengan membopong? Dan aku kira ini bukan kamarmu, pergi sana kekamarmu!"_

"_Argh!" Aku marah. Ya aku marah, aku menghentakkan kakiku keluar kamar kedua orang tuaku. Arghh! Sialan! Harusnya tadi aku tidak menolongnya! Suara pintu yang ditutup sangat keras terdengar. Ya pelakunya adalah aku! Pokoknya besok pagi, tuan Uchiha itu harus pergi dari sini! Ya titik!_

_._

_._

_._

**Author Note**

**Waah~ berapa bulan aku tidak update? Maaf yaa? Sebagai permintaan maaf, ini harusnya jadi dua chapter, tapi aku jadiin satu chapter. Dan untuk update eselanjutnyaaa~ liat aja nanti yaa! #kabuuur**

**Mind to Review?**

**Uchiha Dita Fullbuster**


	7. Sasuke POV

_._

_._

_._

**Naruto selalu punya om MK alias Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dilema original punya aku seorang yaitu istri dari Uchiha Sasuke #digampar :v**

**.**

**.**

"_**Kau menyeretku? Astaga nona, bisa tidak kau membedakan antara menyeret dengan membopong? Dan aku kira ini bukan kamarmu, pergi sana kekamarmu!"**_

"_**Argh!" Aku marah. Ya aku marah, aku menghentakkan kakiku keluar kamar kedua orang tuaku. Arghh! Sialan! Harusnya tadi aku tidak menolongnya! Suara pintu yang ditutup sangat keras terdengar. Ya pelakunya adalah aku! Pokoknya besok pagi, tuan Uchiha itu harus pergi dari sini! Ya titik!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke POV**_

_Tuhan mengapa kau begitu kejam pada hambamu ini? Apa salahku Tuhan? Apa salahku?! Kenapa semua berpihak pada Itachi? semuanya! Ya, katakan aku iri padanya. Aku iri pada kakakku sendiri. Dia terlalu sulit untuk ku setarai. Ayah selalu antusias ketika berbicara dengannya, tapi kenapa denganku tidak?_

_Sekarang satu-satunya orang yang membelaku, yang memberikanku kasih sayang lebih dibanding Itachi juga diambil olehnya. Kenapa harus aku yang dilupakan? Kenapa Tuhan? Apakah kau tidak sayang pada hambamu ini? Kenapa bukan Itachi yang dilupakan, kenapa harus aku?!_

_Aku berjalan gontai sehabis pergi setelah menolong teman Naruto di sekolah tadi. Entahlah aku seperti mayat hidup. Penampilan yang berantakan seperti tak mempunyai tujuan._

_Samar-samar aku melihat mobil Naruto dari kejauhan. Benarkah itu mobil si Dobe? Kulihat ia segera turun dan membuka pintu penumpang. Dia bersama siapa?_

_Oh itukah gadis yang baru saja pingsan di sekolah tadi? Kenapa Naruto jadi dekat dengan anak itu ya? Siapa namanya, Han— Hana—Haru— siapalah dia aku lupa namanya. Setelah mengantar gadis itu kedalam, ia segera menuju mobil dan ku lihat ia menerima telefon. Seperti penting._

_Tidakkah dia mencariku? Akukan sahabatnya dari kecil, tidakkah ia menyadari aku tak ada di kelas belakangan ini? Atau dia terlalu sibuk dengan gadis berambut _pink_ itu? tega sekali dia._

_Shit!_

_Aku lapar, aku haus. Sangat._

_Aku harus kemana? Aku melihat kearah Naruto, dan ternyata dia sudah pergi. Sialan runtukku dalam hati. Aku berjalan terus sambil memegangi perutku. Dompet dan segala macamnya tertinggal di rumah. Tak sempat ku bawa karena mendengar ibu kecelakaan, dan kalau harus pulang kerumah aku tidak kuat mendengar penjelasan Itachi tentang Ibu._

_Entah mengapa kakiku membawaku pada sebuah rumah kecil yang baru saja dikunjungi oleh Naruto. Aku mengetuknya, dan ketika gadis itu membukanya. Hilang sudah kesadaranku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara kepanikan dari dirinya. Entahlah setelah itu aku langsung tidak sadarkan diri._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Eeghh~" Sinar cahaya matahari yang silau membuat mataku sedikit menyipit karena silaunya yang mampu menembus mataku. Aku mencoba bangun dari tidurku. Namun kenapa rasanya tubuhku terlalu berat? Untuk menggerakkannyapun aku sulit._

"_Kau sudah bangun?"_

_Aku kaget._

_Sangat. Aku tak menyadari gadis ini ada disampingku sejak kapan. Namun pertama kali yang aku lihat adalah sepasang manic hijau yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang campur aduk. Antara khawatir, ingin tahu, curiga dan entahlah sulit sekali menebaknya. Aku kembali pada duniaku. Ah! Kenapa aku tmemandanginya terus? Aku memutuskan kontak mata dengannya dan mencoba untuk duduk._

_Aku kaget._

_Lagi dan sangat. Tiba-tiba dia membantuku untuk duduk, rambutnya menyapu wajahku dan harumnya menenangkanku. Aku suka wanginya. Baru beberapa saat aku menikmatinya, dia sudah selesai membantuku. Aku mendesah kecewa. Eh? Ada apa dengaku? Kenapa aku kecewa?_

_Ketika ia sedikit menjauh dariku, wangi masakan yang lezat menggugah perutku yang kosong ini. _

"_Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu. Aku ingin berbicara hanya saja lidahku terlalu sulit untuk digerakkan. _

_Minum. _

_Aku ingin minum._

_Seakan mengerti dengan keadaanku ia pergi kebelakng dan dugaanku ia menuju dapur. Selang beberapa menit akhirnya ia datang dengan segelas air putih ditangannya. _

"_Minumlah." Ujarnya._

_Aku meminumnya hingga habis, tentunya dengan bantuan dia yang meminumkannya kepadaku. Setelah aku menghabiskan air putih itu, ia tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada ia harus bermuka datar dan pucat seperti tadi di sekolah batinku._

_Ia pergi ke belakang dan mungkin ia akan melanjutkan acara masak-memasaknya yang tertunda. Aku mencoba berbicara dan akhirnya berhasil. Namun entahlah ia mendengar ucapanku barusan atau tidak. Tetapi yang terpenting aku harus bisa menggerakkan tubuhku._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau ingin makan atau tidak?" tanya gadis itu._

_Aku menatapnya sebentar dan hanya menjawab dengan gumaman semata. Sungguh aku sednag tak ingin berbicara, aku hanya ingin langsung makan dan menenangkan cacingku yang sudah konser didalam sana._

_Aku mengikutinya didapur. Aku melihat beberapa makanan yang lumayan cukup untuk mengganjal perut kami berdua. Aku duduk dan iapun duduk di meja makan tersebut. Aku menyuapkan nasi dan lauk pauk yang sudah tersedia disana._

_Satu suap._

_Aku tidak memperhatikannya._

_Dua suap._

_Aku meliriknya yang masih belum menyentuh makanannya._

_Tiga suap._

_Dia kenapa sih? Kok melamun terus?_

_Empat suap._

_Aku mulai kesal karena aku merasa hanya makan dengan patung._

_Lima suap._

_Oke. Habis kesabranku._

_Aku meneguk air putih disampingku dan segera menegurnya._

"_Hei!" _

_Dia tersentak karena teguranku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan entahlah. Sejenak kami bertatapan. Dan akhirnya ia tersadar ke dunianya._

"_Ada apa? Maaf tadi aku melamun."_

_Kau kenapa?_

_Aku ingin bertanya seperti itu, namun entah mengapa aku malah berbicara dengan lancarnya seakan aku yang mempunyai rumah. "Tak apa, hanya saja habiskan makananmu jangan melamun terus nanti kau pingsan lagi seperti di sekolah. Nanti aku repot."_

_Aku kembali melanjutkan makanku yang tertunda. Argh! Ada apa denganku? Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau bodoh Sasuke! Sedikit aku meliriknya dan aku sedikit terkejut dengan tatapannya yang mengatakan seolah __**apa-yang-kau-katakan?! Hei-aku-yang-menolongmu-aku-yang-repot! **__Sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada didepannya._

_Namun lagi dan lagi kesalahanku adalah.._

"_Kalau makan jangan sambil cemberut dan jika di meja makan diam!"_

_Ku lihat dari padangan mataku, gadis itu meberengut kesal dan menyuapkan nasi dan daging yang ia tusuk-tusuk kedalam mulutnya. Aku sedikit bergidik melihatnya seperti itu namun entahlah seperti antara gerak tubuhku dengan otakku tidak singkron. Dan aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosa._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hah! Aku lelah. Badanku sakit semua. Entahlah mungkin karena hampir beberapa jam aku tidur di sofa. Aku mecari kamar untuk tidur, sedangkan gadis itu mencuci piring. Rumahnya kecil, hanya saja terlalu kecil menurutku. Akhirnya aku menemukan kamar tidur. Sepertinya ini kamar utama di rumah ini._

_Aku melihat beberapa foto yang terpajang dalam dinding kamar ini. Satu persatu aku melihatnya. Aku melihat terdapat sepasang suami istri yang tengah berbahagia di hari pernikahannya. Bagaimana aku tahu? Karena mereka memakai baju pengantin._

_Lalu mereka yang sedang berbahagia dengan si laki-laki memegang perut wanita yang sedikit membesar. Aku melihat kesebelahnya lagi. Sekarang mereka tengah menggendong seorang bayi yang baru saja lahir berambut pink. Sepertinya bayi itu adalah gadis itu. lucu._

_Apa? Lucu? Hah! Aku kenapa sih!_

_Lalu aku melihat hampir semua foto yang ada disini, aku tersenyum miris melihat kebahagiaan mereka. Namun, kemana orang tua gadis itu? sudahlah aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Aku terlalu lelah. Aku ingin tidur._

_Baru saja aku terlelap. Suara pintu terbuka membuka mataku yang barusaja terpejam._

"_Hei! Kau tidur di sofa sana!" aku merasa selimutku di tarik oleh seseorang._

_Ada apa sih?!_

"_Cepat sana pergi kesofa aku mau tidur disini!" apa dia bilang? Aku tidur di sofa?! _

_Hell No!_

_Aku menggeleng dan menarik selimutku kembali. dia menariknya kembali. apa sih maunya gadis ini?! Gak tau aku ingin tidur apa?!_

"_Cepat sana pergi ke sofa aku mau tidur disini!" ulangnya lagi._

"_Aku gak mau! Kamu aja yang tidur di sofa, aku di kamar!"_

"_Apa?!" ujarnya tak terima. _

"_Pokoknya aku tidur dikamar kau disofa!" aku tetap keukeh dengan pendirianku._

"_Maaf tuan Uchiha yang terhormat, tetapi yang punya rumah ini adalah orang tuaku. Dan apa hakmu menyuruhku seperti itu?"_

_Skak matt!_

_Sialan. Aku harus menjawab apa? Berfikir otakku yang cerdas! Baru saja ia ingin berbicara, aku menyelanya._

"_Aku ingin meminta imbalan untuk kejadian tadi sore. Aku membopongmu dari kelas menuju UKS. Dan berat tubuhmu sangat berat! Dan sekarang aku minta imbalannya aku ingin tidur dikamar dan kau disofa!" Ahaa! Apa yang akan kau balas gadis cantik? Eh apa aku bilang? Gadis cantik? No, no, no big NO!_

"_Kau juga tadi pingsan didepan rumahku. Dan aku harus menyeretmu agar tidak menghalangi pintuku! Jadi kita impas!"_

_Oh _shit_! Dia berhasil membalas ucapanku. Keras kepala sekali sih gadis ini. Tapi tunggu dulu, tadi dia bilang apa? Menyeretku?_

"_Kau menyeretku? Astaga nona, bisa tidak kau membedakan antara menyeret dengan membopong? Dan aku kira ini bukan kamarmu, pergi sana kekamarmu!" usirku. Sepertinya dia kehabisan kata-kata. Dia pergi dengan membanting pintu. Haha. Rasakan itu gadis pink, siapa suruh menggangguku tidur._

_Oke kasur dan selimut yang hangat _I'm coming_!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Sakura POV**_

_Kring!_

_Suara alarm membangunkanku dari tidurku. Aku sedikit menggeliat dan bersiap menuju kamar mandi. Dengan mata sedikit terpejam aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari kamarku._

_Akhirnya aku sampai di kamar mandi dan bersiap membuka pintunya namun betapa kagetnya aku ketika didalam kamar mandi itu terdapat si tuan yang tidak tahu diri itu. _Reflex_. Akupun berteriak kaget._

"_AAAAAAAAAmmpphh—"_

_Mendengar aku berteriak, diapun segera membekap mulutku dengan handuk yang bertengger di leher putihnya itu. Aku bisa merasakan air yang merembes di dadaku. Oh _shit_! Dia bertelanjang dada! Oh tidak! Mataku!_

_Seketika wajahku memanas, karena aku tepat didadanya yang lumayan –aku-malas-mengakuinya- bidang. _

"_Diamlah. Ini masih pagi!" ujarnya._

"_mpphhaauuahh—" melihatku kesusahan berbicara ia melepaskan handuk yang ia sumpalkan dimulutku. Cih orang ini!_

"_Makanya kalau mandi itu dikunci! Jadi aku gak akan teriak pagi-pagi buta kaya gini!" semprotku. Diakan yang salah, siapa suruh gak ngunci pintunya. Andai tadi dikunci, pastinya tidak akan seperti ini. For your information nih, aku nunduk gak berani natap dia._

"_Hn, kuncinya rusak."_

"_Masa?! Orang kemari-kemarin aja masih bagus kok!" aku melihat belakang pintu kamar mandi dan ternyata benar. Tapi ini aneh, sepertinya ini habis terkena benda keras. Bukan rusak karena apa-apa._

"_Ini—"_

"_Sudahlah, memang pintunya sudah tua." Dia langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkanku dengan handuk yang habis ia pakai dan ia taruh dikepalaku. Ahh! Sial kenapa tiba-tiba wajahku memerah ketika mengucapkan handuk yang habis ia pakai. Hilangkan pikiran kotormu Sakura!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku baru saja ingin keluar dari rumah, dia masih saja membuntutiku dibelakang. Hari ini adalah hari terbadmoodku! Tadi setelah acara teriak di pagi hari. Aku segera menyiapkan sarapan dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika dia sudah duduk manis dimeja makan. Dan yang buat aku makin kesel adalah dia memintaku membuatkannya sarapan juga untuknya._

_Lalu ketika aku selesai membuat sarapan dan menuju kamar untuk mengambil tasku dan langsung berangkat sekolah. Ia berdiri didepan kamarku dan meminta beberapa buku kosong. Oh God! Tolong musnahkan makhluk tampan nan menyebalkan ini!_

_Ketika aku ingin mengunci pintu, sebuah klakson mobil mengagetkanku. Aku melihat Naruto dan Shion disana tengah melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat mereka. Ketika kau ingin melangkahkan kaki kemereka, aku teringat sesuatu._

_Astaga!_

_Kemana tuan nyebelin itu? Aku meliihat kekanan dan kekiri. Dia tak ada disini, kemana ia pergi?_

"_Cari siapa Sakura?" tanya Shion._

"_Tadi apa kau lihat seorang laki-laki—"_

"_Ayolah Sakura, kita sudah mau terlambat." Nauto menarikku masuk kedalam mobil, pergi meninggalkan rumah kecil itu._

_._

_._

_._

"_Terima kasih Sakura."_

_._

_._

_._

Author Note:

Sorry guys aku baru update, lama gak megang laptop. Sekalinya ngetik jadi agak gimana gitu. _See you next chapter_ yaa!

_Mind to Review please?!_

**Uchiha Dita Fullbuster**


	8. Ino Yamanaka

_Haruno Sakura_

_Haru no Sakura_

_Sakura_

_Sakura_

_Sakura_

_Sakura_

_Saku_

_Sa_

"_Hoi!" _

_Sialan. Aku kaget. Sangat._

"_Sialan kau Dobe!" desisku. Dia hanya tertawa melihat responku. Sekarang kami sedang berada di kelas. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian aku pingsan di rumah Sakura. dan sejak saat itu aku tak pernah bertegur sapa lagi dengannya. Dia duduk di belakangku. Terkadang aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya yang kesal ataupun cemberut. Menurutku itu sangat lucu._

_Apa, lucu?_

_Aku kenapa sih, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menghilangkan fikiran-fikiranku yang aneh. Astaga Tuhan! Ada apa denganku?!_

"_Tuhkan Teme! Kau mulai lagi, jangan-jangan kau gila ya?" mendengar celetukan sahabatku ini, aku langsung menjitak kepalanya. Dan ia meringis kesakitan. _

_Rasakan itu. siapa suruh mengataiku kalau aku gila. Dan sebagai informasi nih, sebenernya semenjak aku pergi dari rumah Sakura tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih itu aku menginap dirumah Naruto. Dan entah mengapa malah disambut antusias olehnya._

_Dan selama satu minggu aku disana, aku dipaksa cerita kemana saja ia beberapa hari ini. ku kira dia sudah tak peduli padaku. Ternyata masih peduli. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya aku bercerita kemana saja aku selama ini. bagaimana ibuku hilang ingatan, aku kabur dari rumah. Semuanya lengkap, kecuali dibagian aku menginap dirumah Sakura, dan aku sedikit menggunakan otak jeniusku untuk berbohong._

_Dan dikit demi sedikit aku memancing Naruto yang selalu menemani Sakura kemana saja. Dan ternyata itu sedikit berhasil tanpa membuat ia curiga kepadaku sedikitpun. Beruntungnya diriku mempunyai sahabat bodoh sepertinya._

_Ternyata nasibnya denganku tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja, aku masih mempunyai keluarga walaupun itu entah mendukungku atau tidak. Sedangkan dia? Ia sama seklai tak mempunyai keluarga. Terkutuklah ayahnya yang menghilang itu!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura POV_

_Naruto dan Shion terus memaksaku untuk bercerita tentang keluargaku. Katanya merekan sudah mau menjadi temanku di sekolah maka dari itu ia ingin aku terbuka dengan mereka. Oh ya ketika aku kemarin kehilangan jejak Sasuke dirumahku._

_Aku sudah menemukannya duduk manis dikelas, aku hanya meliriknya, sedangkan dia? Sama sekali tak melirikku. Haha! Apa yang kau harapkan Haruno Sakura? yang kau harapkan tuan Uchiha itu akan menyapamu begitu?_

_Sudahlah aku ingin melupakan itu semua. Setelah kejadian acara Sasuke menginap dirumahku. Aku dengan Sasuke seakan tak pernah kenal satu sama lain. Kita kembali seperti dulu lagi. Orang yang tak pernah mengenal._

_Oh ya kalian tau? Karin meminta maaf padaku atas apa yang pernah ia lakukan padaku. Ia menyesal, namun ia tetap menyalahkanku. Dan aku cukup bersyukur Karin masih mau meminta maaf walaupun itu hanya satu kata saja dan selebihnya menyalahkanku. _

_Oh ya akhir-akhir ini aku sering memperhatikan Sasuke. Ia begitu dekat dengan anak kelas sebelah. Ya seorang gadis._

_Ingat ya aku hanya tidak suka._

_Aku tidak cemburu dengan gadis itu, tapi gadis itu memang cantik sih. Kalau tidak salah namanya yang sempat ku dengar adalah Ino. Ya Ino Yamanaka._

_Sepertinya aku familiar dengannya. Dan entah mengapa setiap ia mengunjungi Sasuke dikelasnya ia selalu melihatku. Dan ketika aku ingin melihatnya ia memutuskankontak mata kami. Siapa sih dia?_

_Sepertinya aku kenal dengannya._

_Ah, sudahlah. Pusing aku memikirkannya. Sekarang aku tengah berjalan menuju kelas. Aku baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan selesai meminjam buku. Beberpa tumpuk buku aku dekap. Aku memang dulu terpuruk sekali. Namun sekarang aku hanya ingat satu hal._

_Aku harus membahagiakan ibuku disana._

_Yap! Dengan cara menjadi lulusan terbaik di sekolah ini. Harus!_

_Ketika aku ingin menaiki tangga menuju kelasku. Aku bertubrukan dengan seseorang dan itu membuat setumpuk buku yang ku bawa jatuh semua berhamburan di lantai dan juga membuat diriku jatuh ke lantai._

_Suara kedebuk yang cukup keras beberapa anak menoleh padaku dan melihat siapa yang jatuh. Setelah melihat bahwa 'aku' yang jatuh. Mereka kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing menghiraukan aku yang jatuh._

"_Ya Tuhan! Maaf Sakura!" aku mencoba berdiri dan membersihkan buku-buku serta rokku yang kotor. Matilah aku kalau buku-buku perpustakaan ini sampai rusak._

_Sepasang tangan memberikanku buku yang terjatuh. Aku melihat siapa yang memberikan ini dan manic hijauku bertemu dengan manic biru itu lagi._

_Namun, bagaimana ia tau namaku?_

_._

_._

_._

_Ino Yamanaka_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ya Tuhan! Maaf Sakura!" aku mencoba berdiri dan membersihkan buku-buku serta rokku yang kotor. Matilah aku kalau buku-buku perpustakaan ini sampai rusak._

_Sepasang tangan memberikanku buku yang terjatuh. Aku melihat siapa yang memberikan ini dan manic hijauku bertemu dengan manic biru itu lagi._

_Namun, bagaimana ia tau namaku?_

"_Sakura?" aku mengerjapkan mataku,_

"_Maafkan aku ya Sakura~ aku tadi sedang dikejar—"_

"_Ino!" Aku dan Ino melihat Sasuke turun dengan tergesa. Secara tidak segaja mataku dan mata Sasuke beradu pandang. Ya Tuhan! Mata itu masih sama seperti yang kemarin. Astaga! Kau berfikir apa Sakura? enyahlah fikiranmu itu. reflex, aku menggelengkan kepalaku._

"_Sakura kau kenapa?" sebuah tangan putih mulus tanpa bulu menyentuh pundakku. Aku melihatnya sejenak, entah mengapa aku menepisnya dan segera pergi._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, permisi aku harus kembali ke kelas." Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, yang entahlah— melihatku seperti apa._

_._

_._

_._

_Bagaimana ia tahu namaku ya? Aku sudah berada di dalam kelas,aku tengah membaca buku ditemani dengan kacamata bacaku. Namun fikiranku tidaklah konsen ke buku yang aku baca. Aku masih memikirkan, bagaimana seorang Ino Yamanaka tahu namaku?_

"_Hai!"_

_Aku tersentak, dan kembali ke alam duniaku. Mendongakkan kepalaku dan segera melihat siapa yang bersay 'hei' kepadaku. Aku sedikit menyipit melihat mereka bertiga di depanku. Kenapa mereka mengunjungiku?_

"_Ya—"_

_Kring!_

_Suara bel berbunyi memutus pembicaraanku. Shion mendesah kecewa karena bel berbunyi._

"_Yaah! Udah bel, ya sudah nanti pulang sekolah bareng sama aku ya Sakura?" aku hanya mengangguk,_

"_Ya sudah, Ino, kau tidak kembali kekelasmu?" tanya Shion pada Ino yang tengah memandangi buku yang ku baca. Dia sedikit tersentak dan menggangguk, dan permisi untuk kembali ke kelas. Karinpun kembali ke mejanya sedangkan Shion masih di sampingku._

_Shion hendak beranjak pergi, namun aku tahan. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku tanyakan padanya. "Ada apa Sakura?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau ingin bertanya apa Sakura?" tanya Shion didalam mobilnya yang mahal. Ya aku dan Shion tengah didalam mobil gadis pirang ini. Kami berdua pulang bersama, Naruto? Dia sedang ada urusan dengan Sasuke katanya, maka dari itu dia tak ikut kami pulang bersama. Dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu._

"_Kamu—"_

"_..?"_

"_Kamu sudah temenan sama Ino Yamanaka dari kapan?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Aku melihat Shion yang tengah focus menyetir. Ia terdiam sejenak, itu membuatku penasaran sekaligus sedikit merasa bersalah. Sepertinya aku menyinggungnya._

"_Tapi kalau tak ingin menjawabnya juga tak apa," ujarku pelan._

"_Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

"_Entahlah Shion, hanya saja— entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau aku yang kege-eran, tapi yang jelas setiap kami bertemu atau dalam satu ruangan yang sama, gadis itu— seperti melihatku terus. Tetapi ketika aku melihatnya, mata kami bertemu, ia langsung memutuskan kontak matanya dan mengalih kearah lain."_

"…"

"…"

_Kami berdua terdiam sejenak setelah aku menceritakan apa yang menjadikanku penasaran dengan gadis itu. Sepanjang perjalanan kami berdua terdiam, hanya suara radio yang menemani kami sepanjang perjalanan. Sejujurnya aku tak menyukai keadaan ini, namun sepertinya Shion sedang tak ingin membahas ini. ya sudahlah._

_Mobil Shion berhenti didepan rumah kecilku. Aku berterima kasih pada Shion yang telah mengantarku pulang. Namun gadis itu masih melihat lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Aku memanggilnya dan ia tersentak kaget._

"_Terima kasih atas tumpangannya Shion,"_

"…" _Aku membuka pintu dan hendak turun, namun Shion menahanku._

"_Sakura~"_

"_Ada apa Shion?"_

"_Sejujurnya aku tak ingin membahas ini, karena ini mengingatkanku tentang masa laluku. Tapi, kau juga berhak tau."_

"_..?"_

"_Ino itu—"_

"…_?"_

"…"

"…_?"_

"_Penyelamatmu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sakura, bisakah kau membantuku?"_

_Aku menoleh, melihat disana berdiri Pakura-sensei. Aku mendekat kearahnya dengan beberapa buku didekapannya. Aku sedang berjalan dari arah kantin dan kebetulan melewati ruang guru. _

_Sepertinya ia butuh bantuanku._

"_Ada apa sensei?"_

"_Ini—" Pakura-sensei memberikanku setumpuk buku._

"_Bisakah kau berikan ini pada petugas perpustakaan? Saya harus pulang, ada urusan mendadak. Tak apa-apakan?"_

_Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu ia masuk keruang guru dan mengambil tasnya. Berlalu meninggalkanku dengan ucapan terima kasih. Mungkin anaknya sedang sakit batinku dalam hati. Aku mendekap erat buku-buku yang tebalnya melebihi tebal dompetku ini._

_Aku pergi menuju ke ruang perpustakaan. Ruang guru dengan ruang perpustakaan lumayan jauh juga, karena mereka memiliki gedung yang berbeda. Disepangjang perjalanan banyak anak-anak yang tengah memanfaatkan jam istirahat mereka. Ada yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan outdoor. Ada pula yang ke kantin. Atau hanya berkumpul untuk mengobrolkan sesuatu._

_Saking asyiknya aku memperhatikan aktivitas mereka, aku ak melihat ada orang didepanku. Dan bruuk! Aku tertabrak, eh maksudnya menabrak entah siapa itu. aku tak sempat jatuh terduduk karena ada tangan yang menahanku._

"_Kalau jalan itu hati-hati,"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Permisi~" aku menaruh buku-buku yang tebal itu diatas meja petugas perpustakaan. Ah! Kemana juga ini petugas perpustakaannya. Baru aku ingin memanggil pertugas perpustakaan terdengar bunyi kejeduk dari balik dipan yang tingginya sedadaku ini._

_DUG!_

"_Aww~" aku mencoba melihat siapa yang baru saja kejedot di bawah dipan ini. namun apa daya, aku tak terlalu tinggi. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul secara perlahan-lahan rambut kuncir kuda dengan rambut berwarna kuning pucat._

_Inokah?_

"_Iitai~" Gadis itu mengusap atas kepalanya yang sepertinya habis terbentur itu. "Eh, gomen gomen. Tadi ada barangku yang ja— Sakura? Sedang apa kau disini?"_

"_Um, tadi Pakura-sensei menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan buku ini ke petugas pepus." Ino melirik buku yang ada dihadapan Sakura. "Oh, ya sudah taruh saja disana. Nanti biar aku yang bereskan."_

_Sakura menuruti perintah Ino, dan ketika sudah melaksanakan perintah itu Sakura melihat Ino yang tengah memegang sebuah kunci kecil. "Kamu menjaga perpus ini?"_

"_Oh, eh iya. Kenapa?"_

"_Tidak, apa benda itu yang jatuh tadi? Sehingga kau terpentok meja tadi?"_

"_Hehehe iyaa~ ini sangat berharga bagiku."_

"_Memangnya itu kunci apa?"_

"_Kok kamu tau ini kunci?"_

"_Kan bentuknya kunci, jadi aku tau kalau itu kunci."_

"_Oh iya ya, hehe. Iya ini kunci seseorangyang kukenal. Lebih tepatnya sih kunci dari sebuah liontin."_

"_Liontin?"_

"_Iya, kenapa memangnya?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku punya liontin juga, lihatlah." Aku mengeluarkan liontinku yang kupakai dileherku. Liontin ini bebentuk bintang, indah sekali._

**To Be Continue**

**Author Note**

Fyuuuh~ akhirnya selesai!, udah berapa bulan aku menelantarkan semua fic-ficku? Ya Allah maafkan hambamu ini yang telah membuat mereka menunggu #emangnyaadayangnungguin #ditendang

Gomen ne, baru update hehe :D aku abis selesai UTS jadi ini hadiah aku buat kaliaaan~ yang baru saja menyelesaikan UTS jugaaa! Kalau yang enggak UTS gpp, ini buat menembus kesalahanku yang udah beberapa bulan lalu gak update2 XD

Oh ya aku sampe lupa mau bahas review. Maaf ya yang reviewnya gak dibales XD khususnya yang enggak login. Gomen2 aku gak sempet liat kolom review. Aku Cuma bales yang login.

Ini yang login mau dibales maaf ya baru dibales XD

Dari **Ayumu Nakashima** di chapter 4

Di chapter ini sudah terjawab siapa yang menolong Sakura saat tenggelam ya. Kalau kalian mengerti apa maksud kata2 Shion. Tapi waktu yang Sakura pingsan jatuh dijalan itu chapter berapa yaa? Aduhh saya lupaa XD kalo enggak salah yang waktu ibunya Sakura kecelakaan ya? Itu yang nolong diaa adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang ditemuin Naruto! Entah itu siapa haha XD tapi yang jelas semuanya akan terjawab oleh waktu wkwk.

Aku gak tau mau buat ending cerita ini sedih atau enggak. Tapi kayaknya kalau sedih lebih dapet fellnya dibanding seneng #tawalaknat hahaha. Entahlah tergantung sifat Sasukenyaaa! Apakah dia mau egois dengan membuat Sakura menderita atau mengungkap semua kebenaran yang ada XD nah loh itu kebenaran apa maksudnya wkwk itu rahasia perusahaan ya!

Terus kamu nanya waktu SasuSaku nikah, apakah Sasuke udah cinta sama Sakura? tapi kalo dilihat kayaknya Sasuke sukanya sama Karin deh. Naaah! Untuk pertanyaan in juga akan terjawab oleh waktu XD maafkan saya yangtak bisa memberitahumu soal ini. karena sesungguhnya saya masih bingung gimana kelanjutan ceritaabal saya yang satu ini XD

SELANJUTNYAAAAA!

**Fina Imama** di chapter 5

Sekarang aku malah jarang post di facebook-_- gak tau kenapa males banget buat promote di facebook. Tapi aku udah Add facebook kamu kok. Insya Allah kalau aku lagi rajin, aku bakal tag kamu Gomen ne,

Kyaaaa~ tebakanmu benarr! Dan itu terjawab di chapter ini. yang nolongin Sakura itu—sensor—

Endingnya buat greget yaa? Emang sengaja aku maah XD aku suka kalau liat para readers menderita gara2 ending yang gantung wkwk XD

Soal umur ya? Kira2 itu Sasuke dkk 18 tahun. Kalau Sakura 17 tahun.

Sequel "Cinta tak Begini Sasuke-kun" ada kok tapi belum aku publish di FFN. Ada di facebook aku, oh iya yang add facebook aku kalau emng mau aku konfirmasi pertemanannya kirim pesan dulu yaa~ aku lagi gak mau asal konfir kaya dulu X( Ntar ada kejadian yang aneh2

Kapan semuanya terungkap? Ini adalah pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ku jawab karena aku sendiripun tak tahu kapaan XD

SELANJUTNYAAAA

**Blue Chery** di chapter 6

Maaf kalau cerita aku buat kamu bingung. Cuma aku emng lagi pengen buat cerita yang kaya gini. Aku pengen para readers nangkep ceritanya sendiri. Ooh ini flashback, ooh ini yang Sakura dkk udah gede. Gituu. Nanti kalau ceritanya udah complete juga pasti ngerti kok lagian juga yang flashback udah aku kasih tanda italic kok

SELANJUTNYAAA

**madokaaihara** di chapter 6

jawbannya sama kaya jawaban review dari Blue Chery-san. Aku gak bisa jelasin, karena cerita ini akan jelas kalau udah tamat tapi kalau dipahami lebih mendalam sampai ujung bumi pasti ngerti kok lama-lama XD

SELANJUTNYAA

**sami haruchi 2** di chapter 6

iyaa Sasuke egois! Tapi aku tetep suka XD karena sifat egoisnyalah yang aku sukai XD #gaknanya #ditendang

SELANJUTNYAAA

**Chichak deth** di chapter 7

Hai jugaa adik manis~ aah~ kamu terlalu muji aku #jadimalu XD fic aku mah jelek semuaa~ tapi gak jelek-jelek amat sih, masih layaklah untuk dibacaa XD #mujikaryasendiri bocoran nih ya untuk semuanyaaa kemarin waktu part 7 disana aku membuat hampir 90% POV Sasuke. Nah menurut kalian itu disana Sasuke itu tertarik apa enggak sama Sakura?

Lalu apa penyebab mereka dijodohkan? Sebentar lagi akan terjawab, sekitar 2-3 chapter kedepan. Tapi itu bisa berubah sesuai mood aku yang gak bisa diajak kompromi kalau lagi ngetik didepan laptop -_-

Aku gak bisa janji buat update kilat minna-san GOMEN! #Ojigi karena jujur mood nulis aku lagi bagus banget bulan in tapi enggak tau kalau bulan depan XD Tapi aku usahain kok. Seenggaknya aku gak update satu tahun sekali -_- XD

Udah dulu yaaa~ maaf kalau kolom buat balas review lebih panjang dibanding ceritanyaaXD see you next chapter teman-teman! Oh iya maaf kalau ada typo, jujur aku jarang ngecek ulang fic yang baru aja aku ketik XD

Mind to Review?

**Uchiha Dita Fullbuster**


End file.
